


The kids of the future

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Fix-It, Mild Physical/Psychological torture, Post-Break Up, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: On December 25th in 2037, Zach and Jamie are waking up to an empty house. Realizing their moms broke up in the past, it's up to them to save their family before they disappear too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently can't stop myself from writing fix-it. I'm not really satisfied with the first chapter, so I'm gonna need your opinions on this! Next chapter will be better I hope.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this. As always I apologize for my mistakes!

Zach was waking up slowly, being awoken by the toilet being flushed. He sighed, cursing the shared bathroom he had with his sister. He cursed his sister even more when she decided to sneak into his bedroom, letting herself fall on the bed beside him.

"Jamie" he groaned "It's still too early for me to be awake."

His sister snorted, pushing him lightly, with no real strengh, still tired.

"Please, you're the one who's always up early...beside it's past ten."

The seventeen year old teenager frowned at the information. He fumbled his nightstand, looking for the watch his mom had gave him when he was still a kid, her own watch, but Zach frowned even more, not finding it. It should have been there. He looked at his phone instead, seeing Jamie was right.

"Then, why moms aren't awake yet?" he asked surprised.

Jamie turned her head toward her brother, her brown hair hitting his face. She had an eyebrow up, but then she frowned.

"Mom drank a bit too much last night." she recalled him.

It was Christmas's eve and everyone had been invited at the Sawyer-Danvers's house. The Superfriends were there along with the Legends and their kids, and Team flash and Team Arrow. The last group had travelled back to Earth one after the party, but the Legends, along with Barry, Iris, Caitlin and Cisco had stayed, spending the night off at aunt Kara and Lena's house.

"Come on," pleaded Zach "it wasn't that bad..."

The redhead boy avoided his sister's fake glare and smirk.

"Mom sang All I want for Christmas is you and cried when mama told her she was married so she couldn't go out with her." recounted the fiften year old girl.

Zach laughed, remembering how miserable the big bad Agent Danvers had became. His mama had to take her wife upstairs to comfort her. Everyone else had left a bit later after that.

"Still, moms are usually awake way before that." insisted Zach.

Jamie leaned up on her elbow, lifting her hand to rub her eyes. Christmas's eve was always the night they all celebrated together, all the families, but on the 25th, it was just the four of them and by then, Alex and Maggie should have been awake.

"Yeah, you're right, it's weird. Let's go see if they're okay." the young brunette proposed, getting out of bed.

Zach got up too, trading his short for black sweatpants and put on a black v-neck as well. He rejoined his sister who was back from her bedroom, putting on their mama's NCPD sweatshirt. Maggie wasn't working for the precinct anymore, but she had kept a few pieces of clothes when she had accepted Jonn's proposition to work for the DEO. She helped Alex with the rookies's training and still went out in the field a couple of times, while Alex stayed mostly in the lab these days.

The siblings walked down the hallway when Jamie stopped her brother with a shaky hand. Zach followed her brown eyes, blinking at the frames on the wall. He got closer, tipping his head at the pictures. Their moms weren't in any of it, while Jamie and Zach were still in most of them. The one in the middle, that had been taken ten years ago on the beach in Midvale, was Alex's favorite photograph. Uncle James had taken it. They were all sitting down on the sand and Gertrude, the german sheperd still alive at that time, was laying in front of them with her tongue out. But right now, it was just Jamie and Zach, smiling, for no goddam's reason, as the rest of their family had disappeared.

Zach was brought back to reality as her sister took a couple of shivery breath and ran down the hall to their moms's bedroom. She pushed the door open, her eyes surveying the room. The redhead boy swallowed and followed his sister, entering the room slowly before walking back outside right away.

It was a bedroom, that part was clear, but it wasn't their moms's. It wasn't the king size bed, in which Zach had spent number of times jumping on it until his mama would yell at him to stop. It wasn't the bed Jamie was sneaking into during thunderstorms.

The youngest Sawyer-Danvers stayed, trying to find any indication that this was a trick, a freaking dumb joke. She turned the room upside down, not finding anything related to her moms. She ran back downstairs where her brother was standing, eyes fixating on the christmas's tree.

"Z...what the hell is going" she whispered, not daring to voice out loud the gravity of the situation. "Please tell me it's just our mothers being stupid again."

The boy didn't answer, trying to think, to find a rational explanation. The brunette paced around the room, going from the kitchen to find a too bare fridge, to the living room to find Zach's surf competitions trophies and her own baseball's medals. Her brother still hadn't moved as she was running around the house trying to find something. Anything.

Zach finally broke out of his daze, hearing his sister's wavering breath. He found her in their mom's office, her hand against her heart, the other around her throat. He rushed to her, grabbing both of her hands as he tried to appear calm like his mama taught him to be.

"Hey, hey, Jamie, breathe okay? Take a deep breath. Here, do like me."

He left her hand on her heart and moved the other one to his own. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, still murmuring words of encouragement. He sighed, relieved, as Jamie seemed to focus on his voice and his heartbeat. Once she finally calmed down, he hugged her close, probably a bit too tightly.

"We're gonna figure this out, okay? Together." he tried to reassure her.

Zach looked around the room, noticing the too immaculate walls, the stainless desk and the white thin computer. This wasn't Alex Danvers's office. Jamie pulled back from him, wiping the remaining tears that were slidding down her freckles. Freckles that Zach shared too. It was pretty much the only common trait they had, Zachariah looking like every bit of Alex Danvers while Jamie was a carbon copy of Maggie Sawyer.

"Our stuffs are still in the house, Z. Which means that whatever happened, it's not totally set in stone." noted Jamie.

The tall boy moved toward the computer. He sat down in front of it, opening it. A blank page appeared in front of him.

"You think the AI is still the same?" his sister asked.

He shrugged, taking a deep breath. Every houses nowadays had an AI. They were pretty much controlling everything. Maggie had fought Alex about the idea, saying someone could easily hack into the program and control the whole world. The redhead had asked Winn to reinforce their security system to reassure her wife.

"Gertrude, show me where Maggie Sawyer is" Zach called out, giving his mama's name before the marriage.

Multiple articles were shot at him, dizzying him. He saw one of the Catco online magazine and another from the Daily Planet. Both shared similar titles. _Tragedy. Local hero was shot dead. / Detective Sawyer lost the final fight._

"According to the public archives, Detective Sawyer is buried at the National City's cemetary alongside the NCPD's finest. Detective Sawyer was killed in 2019 by an ex-girlfriend." Gertrude informed them.

Both young hearts stopped for several beats. Jamie gasped, a hand flying to her mouth to cover a sob as Zach froze, looking at the picture of his mother's obituary. Her dimpled smile and her smart shining brown eyes, those he knew for a fact his mom never got tired of looking at. Those he admired, those his sister shared.

"2019? Moms had me in 2020" Zach muttered "Ex-girlfriend? That means they weren't together anymore by then"

His sister moved, almost pushing him out of the way, her shoulder squared as she stood in front of the computer.

"Gertrude" she barked aggressively "Show me where Alex Danvers is."

Another serie of photos appeared, along with a video. Their mom was there, walking slowly in a alleyway, her gun raised as she approached a woman who was crawling on the floor.

"Many local business's cameras recorded former Agent Alexandra Danvers killing in cold blood Colleen Mcshire. Miss Danvers is currently purging a life sentence at National City's prison."

"Oh god" commented Jamie, forcing herself to breathe.

Zach's eyes were flying over the screen, trying to figure this whole thing out. What the hell had happened to their moms?

"Who was Colleen Mcshire?" Zach asked again, proding for more informations, trying to stay calm.

The picture of a tall brunette showed up on the screen. She looked ordinary, with long hair and squared glasses. She was a pharmacist.

"Miss Mcshire was the one responsable for Detective Sawyer's death. It appeared that after an accident, Mcshire became addicted to medications and lost her job after being caught stealing them. Detective Sawyer was handling her case at the time." Gertrude informed them.

Zach went back to the video, noticing the sound wasn't great. Jamie watched her sibling as he was scrolling through the Internet to find every version of the scene, his hands up, hovering the screen without touching it. After a moment, he scrabbled the whole thing together and pressed play. Jamie shook her head. She would never understand how this worked, even after the million explanations her uncle Winn had gave her.

 _"Wh-why did you killed her?!"_ they could hear their mom say.

 _"She's a liar! She said she'd always be there for me...but she was never mine! She was still in love with you. She didn't show it, she did her best to hide it, but I knew it_!"

On the video, they could see Alex kneeling down to grab the woman by her throat. She loaded her gun, pointing it at the brunette's head.

 _"You killed her because she didn't love you like you wanted her to?"_ her voice was as hard as it was shaky.

 _"You killed her first...the day you told her you couldn't be with her..."_ she replied silently.

Both kids frowned at the information. Zach heard the woman choke under her mom's hand.

 _"And now, I'm gonna kill you."_  the agent told her slowly between her teeth.

They both jumped hearing the gunshot. Jamie trembled as she watched her mother drop her gun and her phone beside the body, walking away numbly out of the alley.

"Miss Danvers found Colleen Mcshire's secure location as she was waiting for her trial. She broke her out of the safe house and killed her in a random alley. She was arrested at her apartment and didn't resist. She pleaded guilty right away at her trial and has been in jail ever since." Gertrude explained.

Jamie took a few steps back, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Shit, Z. Somebody messed up with the timeline. We gotta fix it." announced Jamie with determination.

Zach nodded slowly, trying to think. He looked up at his sister, starting to get up before he collapsed on the floor hardly, his whole body shaking painfully.

"Zach!" yelled Jamie as she threw herself beside her brother to mobolize him.

Her hands went _through him_ for a second before she was able to grab him by his arms, pinning him to herself. His teeth were clashing together as she put her forehead against his jaw to stop him from hurting himself.

"What the hell..." she muttered as she watched her brother slowly stabilizing.

The redhead boy was still shaking, sweat covering his neck as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"You're right" he croaked weakly "We gotta fix it...before I disappear too."

 

The Sawyer-Danvers kids didn't lose any time to formulate a plan. Seemed pretty simple in theory. Go to the DEO's old desert base, take the Legend's waverider, go back in time and save their mothers's relationship even though they had no idea as of why things had ended between the two of them.

"We gotta convince two of the most stubborn women to get back together. Great. This should be easy." Jamie commented as Zach and her were getting off the train.

Not much had changed in the outside world, which felt pretty odd to the teenagers as their whole world had shifted. Their contact list in their phone was still there but no one seemed to know them, not even Mateo, James's son and Zach's best friend. And on top of it all, their lives were literally on a count down.

"Look, it's all we can do, Jamie. I can't think of anything else to fix this. Moms have been together for 20 years and somehow that changed. It's up to us to show them what is at stake."

Jamie nodded gravely, following her brother through the empty forest that led to the old base that wasn't operating anymore, after a radioactive alien had died in the DEO command center. Lucy Lane had contained the leak and with the help of Supergirl, they had condemned the underground quarters, much to Lucy and Alex's dismay. Zach was hoping that it was still the case.

"Remember all the tales Aunt Vasquez and Aunt Lucy used to tell us about mom kicking all the rookies's ass when they thought they could beat her because she's a woman. Men can be such idiots sometimes" Zach scoffed.

The teenager has always been surrounded by strong women and he always admired them. And with great examples of men such as his grandpa Jonn, uncle Winn and uncle James, he never felt his masculinity being threatened, despite the assholes at school trying to undermine him. He learned pretty young how lucky he was to have been born into this family.

"Ugh, tell me about it. I've spent so much time with you I never want to date a boy" sighed Jamie, teasing him.

Zach shook his head, pushing his sister lightly on the shoulder.

"That'll make moms happy. But don't try to fool me sis, " he retorted with a raised finger "you think that I'm not aware of your secret little rendez vous on Earth one with Damon for some sword teaching."

Jamie looked at him, wide eyes, before rolling them.

"You're the one to talk. Nora Allen keep running here to see you." she told him with a smirk.

The redhead shrugged, scratching his forehead.

"We both like science, we're simply working on projects..." Zach trailed on.

"Nerds." she mocked gently.

Zach fake kicked his sister but the girl moved to the side, used to his antics.

"We can't all be brutes like you and Damon. He think he's so cool with his dark hair and dark eyes and dark skin." sneered the big brother.

Jamie rolled her eyes once more, shaking her head.

"Sounds like you're the one with a crush on him, Z" she replied.

"Shut up sis. All I'm saying is you should be careful with him." Zach said as he moved the last branch of tree out of his face.

The girl snorted at his over protectiveness.

"Why? Because he's Damon Lance Al ghul, the son of the Demon heir." she asked with a deep sultry low tone.

Zach managed to not laugh at the perfect imitation as they walked the empty place.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make fun of my future mother in law like that. Specially if that woman is Nyssa Al Ghul." advised the older sibling "Mom doesn't even look scary compared to that woman. Just, don't tell her I said that. "

Jamie shook her head then stopped walking when her brother lifted an hand. Zach took his phone out.

"Gertrude, get into contact with Gideon, will you?" the redhead asked.

Both teenagers waited for half a minute before the waverider appeared in front of them. Jamie whistled, still impressed every time she saw the ship. The main door to the cargo bay opened loudly. Jamie and Zach entered the Waverider with broad smiles.

"Hello, Mr and Miss Sawyer-Danvers, I was expecting you." Gideon welcomed them.

Jamie lifted an eyebrow at her words as she approached the main room.

"Wait, you know who we are? You didn't forget us?" the young girl asked putting her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Hard to forget the people that tried to replace me with a fresh AI named after their deceased dog" Gideon told them in her constant calm robotic voice.

Zach looked at the floor sheepishly as Jamie rolled her eyes at him.

"Besides, I'm assuming you are here because of the anachronism that caused the seperation of Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer" Gideon said.

The redhead teenager took a step forward, his hands on his hips as Jamie leaned on the console.

"Anachronism? Do we know what it is?" Zach questioned.

"It doesn't seem to be anything specific, Mr. Zachariah. Seems like the separation was simply not supposed to happen." Gideon answered.

Zach sighed as Jamie nodded slowly.

"Well, that's comforting." she commented. "Guess we should just strap in and get on the road, then."

The brunette moved toward the chairs when a whoosh stopped her. The girl fell on the floor with the force of it.

"Who are you and how did you found this ship?"

Zach turned toward the new coming, hands raised in front of him. He froze, taking in the sight of Supergirl. He walked slowly toward his sister, helping her getting up, still not taking his eyes off his aunt.

"What the hell, aun..."

"Sis!" Zach shut her up.

Jamie bit her cheek, getting annoyed by the whole situation. Supergirl was floating, a bit higher than them. Her red and blue suit was slightly different. Instead of wearing a skirt, she was wearing pants and the tone of the colors seems to be way darker.

The woman let herself down, eyeing Zach with trembling lips. She approached him slowly, her hands reaching forward, cradling softly the teenager's face. She traced his freckles with her thumb and pushed back his hair, trailing her fingers to the end of it on his neck. With her fingertips, she caressed his eyebrow and looked into his eyes intently.

"Are you from the future or another earth?" She asked with such a low voice, the teenagers barely heard her.

Zach shook his head kindly. He seek his sister out of the corner of his eyes and she nodded at him.

"We're from this earth, this time." He told her.

Supergirl took a step back with a hurt and a disappointment in her eyes.

"You look so much like her." She whispered, still studying him.

The blonde shook her head, then looked at Jamie. She squinted at her, as if she was trying to recall where she had seen her before.

"You both aren't supposed to be here. This is a private location and this ship belong to my friends. I don't know how you got in there or what your intentions are, but I am here to stop you."

Jamie nodded once, sending Supergirl a quizzical look.

"As convincing as this speech was Aunt Kara, we really gotta get going."

Supergirl's eyes got wide, her hands trembling on her hips. Zach slapped Jamie on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" the teenager cried out.

"What was that for?! She doesn't know who we are, idiots! Because in this timelime, we don't exist!"

Jamie pushed him off with a growl.

"Then I'm sorry for wanting to speed this up! You were the one who disappeared on me, Z! If you die, I'll be alone for God knows how long before I disappear too! Something messed up our timelime, so excuse me if I don't care about the rules!"

They both glared at each other, Jamie trying to tower her brother, despite her height.

"Oh Rao, what is going on?" Kara murmured with her hands in her hair.

Zach walked back toward his aunt, putting his hand on her shoulders. Kara lifted her head, her terrified eyes meeting his.

"Deep down, you felt it, didn't you?" He talked lowly in a soft voice "I look like her because I'm her son."

Kara cut off a shaky sob with her hand. She raised a hand toward Jamie, her fingers interweaving between the brunette's streak of hair.

"I don't understand...my sister never had a child. Let alone two. I...she has been in jail for over 18 years." Kara argued.

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at her aunt.

"Yeah we know, but that wasn't supposed to happen. For some reasons, our mothers broke up before they even got married."

The blonde woman watched the young girl with a haunted look.

"Maggie?" Kara asked with a broken voice.

The kids nodded and Kara blinked away her tears

"Alex and Maggie broke up because she..." Supergirl stopped herself.

Jamie approached her with a solid stance while Zach calmed his sister down with a hand on her elbow.

"Because she what?" she insisted.

Kara shook her head, regretting opening her mouth.

"Because Alex wanted kids and Maggie didn't." she finally told them.

The brunette looked down at the floor, confused then dejected. She turned toward her brother with tears in her eyes. The boy shook his head, not knowing what to tell her, not knowing how he felt.

_You killed her first...the day you told her you couldn't be with her._

"I thought they loved each other more than anything in the world" Jamie whispered.

Kara took a few steps toward the girl, her eyes pleading.

"They did! They did, trust me. My sister took a decision that broke both of their hearts, but she never stopped loving her" Kara cried out, tears falling down her cheek "Rao, she avenged Maggie's death despite all my attempts to stop her!"

"She did it out of guilt!" yelled Jamie, not afraid to face the woman of steel. "She didn't care about killing that woman, she didn't even fee guilty for that. She didn't fight at the trial because she wanted to punish herself for my mother's death!"

Zach circled his sister from behind as the girl fought him.

"Jamie calm down, you don't know that. You don't know anything!"

She stopped fighting him as she lifted her head to look into Kara's eyes. She gritted her teeth as she asked:

"Well, am I wrong?"

The blonde took a few careful steps toward her, wiping the teenager's tears as Zach swallowed his own.

"You said it wasn't supposed to happen. My sister said the same thing when Maggie was murdered. Maybe you guys can fix this. Maybe you can mend things between the two of them." Kara told them with a growing confidence.

She hug them tightly as hard as she could without breaking them.

"You guys are Alex and Maggie's kids. With their blood in yours, you're unstoppable."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you that I hadn't planned for any angst in there? Only light stuff? Oh well...  
> I want to thank you all for the kudos and comments!!! Totally encourage me to write faster, which is why I'm already posting part 2! This could probably be better...hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> I have no idea if this story makes sense, probably doesn't, but surely make more sense than Supergirl season 3 ;)
> 
> Also I didn't watched 309, so I have no idea what happened and I'm obviously ignoring it. Of course, no Monel in this. Oh and warning, a ignorant asshole is making an appearance.

Kara had just left, telling the kids to hurry up before the Legends would wake up. Jamie and Zach were strapped in as Gideon was setting course to December 24th in 2017.

Zach closed his eyes, breathing deeply as his sister kept cursing during the trip. The whole ship shook for a while until the pressure was relieved. They finally settled down in the middle of a baseball field, close to their neighborhood. Jamie hung her head between her legs, retching loudly.

"Ugh, je crois que je vais vomir." She mumbled weakly.

Zach looked at her with wide eyes, drawing circles on his chest to calm his heart.

"Since when do you speak French?" He asked, getting up slowly.

Jamie lifted her head, eyeing him.

"Depuis que mon corps a voyagé vingt ans en arrière." She muttered before frowning, confused by her own words.

She took her brother's hand, accepting his help as he pulled her up.

"And of course,  _you_  are fine." She snarled, finally able to keep her balance. "So what's the plan?"

Zach walked over to his backpack, putting on his black jacket and slipped his phone and a couple of items in his pocket.

"Well, mom is probably at aunt Kara's place for Christmas's eve with the gang. So, you will go there while I'm gonna talk to mama. She'll probably be at the precinct. " He reasoned.

Jamie leaned back on the main console, lifting an eyebrow.

"Any reason why you made that choice, other than the fact that mom carried me through pregnancy and mama carried you?"

Zach rolled his eyes at his sister and fished out a notebook out of his backpack. Paper notebook were rare these days, but Zach had always preferred to draw his ideas on them instead of any advanced tablet.

"Wouldn't you freak out if a teenager who look just like you showed up at your door?" He retorted.

The brunette fiddled her fingers on the surface and glared at him.

"Oh, because a teenager showing up with the face of the love of your life is an everyday thing." replied Jamie sarcastically.

The older sibling sighed at the girl's attitude. He took a picture of his notes and send it to Gideon's server.

"I honestly gave you the easiest choice Jamie. You know that once mama is closed off, only mom can get through her."

Jamie sighed too, recalling the times her mother would locked herself up in their gym, in the basement, to get at it on the punching bag. Maggie never wanted them to see her torment.

"And you think that when she'll see your pretty face, it'll fix that?" she taunted him.

Zach slapped his hands on the console beside her. He took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. He was the big brother, he was the one who needed to stay in control.

"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be around mama right now. You're mad at her because Kara said she didn't want kids." He told her softly.

Jamie turned herself toward him, tipping her head to the side.

"You think I'm mad at her? I'm mad at them both! They told us that nothing could come between them. They are our parents, Z. Our models. When we look at them, we know what love means." Her voice cracked "This is the kind of love and support I want for myself one day, but now... they are..they aren't together anymore. They..."

Zach pulled her against himself, hugging her. She hid her face in his shoulder, letting herself being comforted, while the the boy pushed away his own feelings on the matter.

"We can do this, sis.  _You_  can do this. Just speak from your heart and cry like you just did and mom won't be able to resist you. She was never able to.''

Jamie let out a sad laugh, sending a small smile to her brother, thanking him silently for trying to make her feel better. 

"You really think mama doesn't want us, Z?" She asked so quietly, that if he wasn't still hugging her, he wouldn't have heard her.

Zach held his breath, his heart thumping against his chest, painfully aware of what Kara had told them. He took a step back, still holding his sister by her shoulders. He lowered himself so they could see each other's eyes.

"I think mama had her reasons to not want kids back then" He answered carefully. "But  _you know_  how much she loves us, sis. She doesn't know that, she doesn't know us, but I'll show her Jamie."

She closed her eyes, nodding slowly, somehow, solemnly ready. He repeated her action then turned toward the Waverider's AI.

"Gideon, would you mind taking a look at my plans and see if it's doable. Might want to check out Ray Palmer and Cisco's old projects to see if there's any technology that would allow this to work.''

"Consider it done, Mr. Zachariah. Good luck on your mission." Gideon answered.

"Thank you, Gideon."

Zach turned around and started walking out of the main room, Jamie following him.

"What plans? What were you guys talking about?" She questioned him.

The redhead kept walking, entering the cargo bay. His sister stopped him, a hand on his arm. He looked down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I might have drew a machine that would allow my body to vibrate at a different frequency. The same frequency as the Temporal Zone." He explained.

Jamie frowned at him.

"So you wouldn't be affected by the changes in the timeline? Zach, that is genius!" She gasped, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Wait, when the hell did you had the time to come up with this?"

He only smiled sadly at her.

"In the train. But Jamie, don't get your hopes up, this is literally just an idea right now. Without mom, Winn and Lena, I have no idea how to make this happen." He sighed.

Jamie nodded at him, understanding. She tried to push away the negative and desperate thoughts and pressed her palm against the screen, the door opening. Both kids stepped outside, noticing it was already past seven. The spotlights of the baseball field were thankfully turned off, the dark sky welcoming them.The door closed itself behind them and the Waverider disappeared under the cloaking device.

"Well, do we steal a car?" proposed Jamie "I mean, this could be your in with mama..."

Zach rolled his eyes and pushed her toward the sidewalk.

"We're gonna do this the old fashioned way, sis. We're gonna walk. Gideon was kind enough to park between aunt Kara's place and the precinct."

The brunette sighed and hugged him briefly.

"See you later, Z." She told him, squeezing his shoulders.

"I'll see you, sis." The teenager responded before letting her go.

He watched his sister as she was walking away and tried to fight his worries. He truly hoped they'd managed to fix this before it was too late. He truly hoped that at least, he'd managed to save his sister and his moms.

 

Zach walked into the precinct with a charming smile, trying to seem confident that he had a right to be there. He turned around himself, noting all the different things from his present. The paper posters, the signs about protocols and help lines. Everything was so technological in his time. A few old christmas decorations were hanging pathetically on the wall, making the whole thing even more depressing.

He got closer to the main desk, hoping to see a receptionist but found no one. On the counter, there was a shiny round object with a sort of button on top. He frowned, trying to remember what this was. He patted the button carefully, a sudden pitch sound coming out of it. Huh! It was a bell. What a useless invention. His thoughts were interrupted by a middle age man with a questionable mustache. The man simply groaned at him, taking the bell from under his hand to throw it away.

"Hum hi! I'm here to see my m...Detective Sawyer. There's something important that I'd like to talk to her about. She might be able to help me." He said in a clear voice, almost gravely, frowning but still smiling confidently.

The man barely reacted as he moved back from behind the counter and signed him to follow him.

"Are you one of those stray kids?" He grumbled, adjusting the belt on his pant.

Zach swallowed, curling his fingers around the brown bag he brought with him. He looked past the big man, catching the sight of Maggie Sawyer, her head tilted to the side as she was completing some paperworks. Zach couldn't help but smile, relieved to finally see his mother, _alive_. He stopped himself from running to her and cleared his throat, swallowing his emotions.

"So what are you huh? A Homosexual? A trans kid? Or those...ugh never mind I can't keep up with you guys."

They finally reached Detective Sawyer's desk and Zach couldn't wait to not be in this man's presence.

"Sawyer, this kid here wanted to see you, think you can help him. He might be one of those LGB..lalala kids. Just don't know what type he is." He mumbled before walking away toward the coffee maker."

Zach watched him go, shaking his head.

"I know what type  _he_  is...a complete asshole." he scoffed.

He heard a snicker behind him. The teenager turned around slowly, taking all in the sight of his mother. She looked younger with less wrinkles, but her eyes stayed the same, squinting at the boy in wonder. A wave of hurt briefly crossed on the woman's face, making her wince. A moment of silence passed between them as they looked at each other. Maggie finally shifted her gaze toward her desk, clearing her throat.

"Ignore the man. He's been here for a very long time and he doesn't like where the world is going." Maggie shrugged. "As if any of us do."

Zach nodded slowly, still stuck in a daze as he was registrering every details of the woman in front of him. She was wearing a white buttoned shirt and her leather jacket was tossed on the chair behind her. Maggie tipped her head toward the boy.

"How can I help you, kid?" She asked forever softly.

For a second, Zach almost felt like he was back 2037 in his bedroom, trying to figure out a math problem until his mother would knock on his door.

"Um, actually, I came here to give you this" He said, giving her the brown bag. "This is a veggie burger from that place you like."

Detective Sawyer frowned at the too familiar redhead, his raised eyebrow and hopeful innocent brown eyes.

"I uh...I know that on Christmas's eve, people can get a bit nostalgic and I'm sure you took the night shift so you wouldn't think of...I..."

Maggie carefully took the burger out of the bag, eyeing it as if it was a bomb.

"How do you know I like that place? And this dish?" The brunette asked warily.

The teenager got nervous under his mother's gaze. He opened his mouth then closed it. He looked around and found a chair, trailing it noisely in front of the detective's desk. He winced at the noise, then smiled nervously at the woman. Maggie lifted an eyebrow, not able to stop herself from smiling at the boy's familiar nervousness.

"It's gonna sound weird, but I know you." The boy announced.

The brunette simply leaned back on the chair. He could see how much his mother was on her guard, her walls high, but he could also see her desire to be open enough to help him.

"I know you can help me. My moms...they...disappeared." He breathed out. "My sister and I woke up this morning and they were gone."

Maggie frowned at the information, rushing to write it down. The detective opened her mouth but Zach cut her off.

"I know what you're gonna ask but no they would never leave us. They are super protective of us. Maybe a bit too much." He snorted with a soft grin.

The brunette looked at him with a sad smile.

"Where do you live, kid?"

"At 208 on Green Park avenue" He answered automatically before lifting his head up in panic. "But uh, it would be useless to go there!"

Maggie leaned on her elbow on her desk, immensely curious of the boy in front of her.

"Why would you say that, kid?" She questioned quietly with kindness.

The boy lifted his eyes toward the ceiling, exasperated, licking his lips. Maggie froze at the movement, a string of memories tugging at her stomach.

"Because there are no proof of their existence there, I...I don't know how to explain this to you." He scoffed, shaking his head.

He kept looking around nervously and the detective got up, putting on her jacket. She picked up the burger and took a bite, now realizing how hungry she was.

"Come on, kid, let's talk about this elsewhere." Maggie offered.

Zach stumbled on his feet, surprised, following his mother out of the precinct. They both ignored the asshole with the mustache as they passed by him. The slightly cold air hit him, making him feel better. Maybe he could do this after all.

\----------------

Jamie finally slipped out of the emergency's staircase. She had saw her aunt Kara and Grandpa Jonn passed by her in her aunt's building. She had rushed out to hide and had waited for them to leave through the window. She had scoffed and rolled her eyes at them. Talk about being secretive.

The brunette shook her hands and her nerves, cracking her neck as if she was entering a ring, ready to fight. Which, in a way, she was. Zach was being calm and all about this whole thing, but Jamie was ready to shove her moms into a closet to knock some senses into them.

The youngest Sawyer-Danvers knocked on the door firmly and waited, swaying on her feet. A tall beautiful woman opened the door, her brown-blond hair whooshing past her shoulders. Jamie frowned, not recognizing her. The teenager stood on her tiptoe, peeking into the apartment. She saw aunt Lena in a dazzling silver dress, making her feel a bit underdress in her black jeans, dark green buttoned baseball shirt and her leather jacket.

 _'What the heck'_  Jamie muttered to herself when she saw uncle James giving his most charming smile to Lena, the duo standing way too close. Jamie supressed the wave of nausea with a shake of her head.

"Um, can I help you?" The tall woman asked her politely with a curious glint in her eyes.

A movement behind the woman's shoulder made Jamie froze. The teenager looked at her mom,  _her young mom_ , rising from the couch, eyeing her with her mouth opened. Jamie moved past the brunette and rushed to the redhead, hugging her.

"Thank god." She sighed, holding on solidly, relieved to see her.

Jamie inhaled her mother's scent, her eyes closed. She then realized how silentful the apartment had became, except for the soft christmas song breaking the tension. She felt Alex tense against herself. The brunette pulled back, clearing her throat.

"Well, the awkwardness is palpable, isn't?" Jamie commented, putting her hands on her hips.

She saw uncle Winn from the corner of her eyes nodding slowly, the man eyeing her thoroughly, his glass of champagne frozen in mid-air. She felt uncle James stood firmly behind her, in front of Lena, ready to defend her. Jamie winced at the image. Her eyes were brought back toward her mother when she heard a voice from Alex asking the whole room:

"Who is that?"

Jamie watched her mom shift protectively in front of a younger brunette, a hand in front of the girl and the other in front of herself.

"Who the hell  _are you_?!" Jamie snapped back.

The Sawyer-Danvers girl looked between the brunette teenager and her mom, taking a step back and shaking her head as the redhead kept her stance in front of the kid.

"Oh, god...please, tell me she's not your daughter?!" Jamie pleaded, her hands trembling by her sides.

Alex Danvers finally reacted, shaking her head, sensing the teenager's sudden distress. She felt Sam coming to approach them but Alex stopped her.

"No, she's not. She's not." The woman was quick to reassure her, not knowing why she felt the urge to do so.

Jamie bend down, her hands on her knees, breathing deeply, longly. She finally stood back up once she managed to avoid a panic attack.

"Okay, good, because  _that_  would have been messed up." She commented, looking around herself.

She saw a few glasses of champagne on the coffee table. Jamie groaned at the sight.

"Ah, just what I need" She mumbled, picking one up.

Her mom stopped her, tutting her, taking the glass away.

"Ahah, hold on... I don't know who you are but I'm pretty sure you're not old enough to drink this." The redhead admonished her.

The teenager lifted an eyebrow up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Seriously?! This is your priority here?" Jamie asked sarcastically, tipping her heard, frowning.

A million things seemed to go through Alex's mind at the moment. She barely moved but her face said it all. Despair, bewilderment, recognition. All those words painted in her wide wondering eyes and locked jaw. Lips pressed together to stop herself from saying the words: It's impossible.

"Everybody leave this apartment right now." She ordered as curtly and as soft as only her could do.

Jamie froze as her mother refused to look away from her. 

"But Alex, don't you think we should.." Winn tried to argue.

"Now, Winn." Alex insisted, her fists on her hips, not even taking the time to glare at him.

"James, back me up here man." Winn pleaded his brother, lifting his hands up.

Jamie still felt her mom's eyes on her as his uncle James sighed and tugged the smaller man toward the exit. The tall woman that had opened the door to her lifted her hand toward the teenager on the couch.

"Come on, Ruby, let's go home."

Ruby eyed Jamie angrily for ruining the party while the girl glared back at her. The remaining women left with Lena closing the door behind them, sending Alex a final worried look. Jamie swore that even if her mom didn't share her sister's gene, she was able to hear her heartbeat. It was hanging on the edge of her mouth as she met the redhead's eyes, her own brother's eyes, as she was studying her.

"I'm glad to see some things hasn't changed. You can still clear up a room in matters of seconds." Jamie breathed out with a shaking smirk. "Well, this looks promising."

\---------------

"You want to tell me your name?" asked Maggie as she turned to the left, entering the parking lot of the precinct.

Zach eyed the woman, a bit jittery, burying his shaking hands in his pockets. They finally reached a black charger and Maggie sat down on the hood of her car. Zach stood in front of her, kicking the floor under his boots.

"I'm Zachariah S...Saunders." He spluttered with a frown. "But people mostly call me Zach."

The detective lifted an eyebrow at the name, stopping chewing her burger for a second.

"What are your mothers doing for a living?" She questioned him kindly.

"They are FBI agents." He said confidently with a smirk, used to answer that question.

Maggie eyed him with interest, putting her burger aside.

"I heard that one before." She mumbled lowly to herself.

Zach bit his lips to prevent his laugh from crossing his mouth. He crossed his arms over his chest, then smiled even more when he noticed his mama doing the same.

"You said you knew me? Knew that I could help you...but why didn't you go to your mothers's boss. Seems to me their disappearances could be work related." Maggie said slowly, as softly as she could. "Or maybe, you're not telling me everything."

The teenager sighed, approaching the detective. He sat down beside her. Even when his mother wasn't aware of who he was, she still knew when he was lying.

"Because the truth is, I know where they are. But I wanted to see you. I know how shitty you must feel right now, how lonely, when the one person you care about, isn't there for you anymore." Zach said in a soft voice, his eyes never leaving his mama's.

Maggie jumped off the car slowly, visibly pissed off, but trying not to be. She pointed her finger at him.

"You can't know how I feel, kid." She told him through her teeth.

Zach got up too, standing tall in front of the brunette.

"Don't do that. Don't downgrade whatever I feel into this, or more importantly, what you feel. I know you're hurt. More than you're letting on. You build walls. That's what you do. But you don't have to." The redhead pleaded the detective.

"Enough! You keep talking like you know me but the fact is, you don't! And I certainly don't know you." Maggie replied, her trembling hand still up, before turning around to walk away.

Zach felt desperate as he started following her, their rushed steps resonating on the concrete walls.

"Mama, please!" He called out.

Maggie stopped so quickly, the teenager lost his balance a few feet away from her. The woman turned toward him infinitely slowly.

"What did you just say?" She whispered quietly.

The boy watched his mother's hard face, her trembling lips and her brown eyes full of tears. He had never seen her this vulnerable. He lifted his hands up as if he was doing a prayer. Which he almost was.

"Please just listen to me..." He begged her.

She stopped him from walking toward her, her whole body shaking.

"I don't know who you think you are to come here and to mess with me like that, but I want you out of my sight! Now!"

Zach took a few shivery breaths, wiping his tears. He nodded frantically, feeling the anger slipping in. All this time, he had tried to stay calm, knowing that being angry wouldn't help him fix this. His mothers always told him it was never a good idea to go into the field angry. But his mothers also knew what it was like to not be able to stop it.

"Yeah well, you'll get what you want don't worry. Because soon, I'll disappear entirely and you won't have to worry for a damn thing except yourself!" He snapped.

The detective took in the desperate boy and his squared shoulders. His burning whiskey eyes and jaw length brown hair with red highlights. His pale skin and his pale lips. His straight nose and jaw, and the constellations of freckles on his cheeks. Her heart knocked against her ribs. She tried to breathe properly, getting dizzy. Tried to call the boy's name as he was running away. But no sound came out as the ghost of the love of her life left her alone. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ugh, je crois que je vais vomir" : "I think I'm gonna throw up"  
> "Depuis que mon corps a voyagé vingt ans en arrière." : "Since my body traveled twenty years in the past."
> 
> I'm an insecure writer, annoying I know, so I need to you to tell me what you liked my friends! I'm thriving on your words!!
> 
> Up next: Jamie and Alex talk and Maggie might be looking for Zach ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, I got a longer chapter for you guys!! Would love to hear what you thought of it. Your comments mean the world and I'm always excited to update for you!
> 
> This is full of mistakes I wanted to post this for you, I'll correct it eventually, so my bad for that.

Maggie parked her car two houses away from 208. It was a regular bungalow green house with a warm brown wood door and and a white picket fence surrounding the house. The detective swallowed with difficulty, watching the beautiful place. The kind of place she was looking for with Alex. To built a life with Alex. The brunette sighed recalling what that boy Zach had said. She tried to not think too much of it, but failed miserably. What he had said, what he had called her...

She forced herself to breathe, focusing on the boy instead. Maggie got out of the car, her steps resonating in the empty street. She found the tall redhead sitting on the curb, his eyes staring at the house. She knew he had seen her, but that he was doing his best to ignore her.

"There you are, kid...Zach. You worried me back there." Maggie said softly, sitting beside him.

She expected the kid to scoff but he simply sighed, lowering his head. A few strand of his hair fell, hiding a bit of his face. Maggie surprised herself for wanting to push them away.

"You said that soon you were gonna disappear, I was afraid you'd do something to yourself."

Zach shook his head, meeting her eyes. Maggie ignored the loud heartbeat in her chest as she looked into his too familiar brown eyes.

"I don't want to hurt myself." He declared tiredly. "I was just telling you how it is. Because despite what you're thinking, I'm telling the truth."

Maggie swallowed once more, not moving her eyes away. She noticed how clear his eyes were, he wasn't a kid looking for his next fix. No matter how crazy this all was, she couldn't deny that this boy, this _young man_ looked like every bit of Alex Danvers. Looking at him was as painful as it was soothing. But still, she couldn't wrap her head around this.

"And what is the truth, Zach?" Maggie asked, holding her breath.

He smiled sadly at her, shrugging. The detective bit her lips, holding back the tears and the smile. She couldn't stop seeing _her_ in him. And God, she missed her.

"You and Alex broke up. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. And now, I'm slowly disappearing. My sister and I are from the future. We're poorly trying to fix this."

Maggie shivered, breathing again. She pressed her fingertips to her forehead, the informations assaulting her.

"Your sister...I...God, Zach, do you hear yourself? Do you realize what you are saying?" the detective rambled "How am I suppose to believe you? How do I know this isn't a coup from Cadmus or something?"

The redhead lifted an eyebrow, amused.

"Cadmus? That is so 2018...Oh, I see what you mean." He mumbled, frowning, shaking his head.

Maggie pulled back, looking at him, shocked. So Cadmus was defeated this year. How? If the kid was truly from the future, he held on so many informations.

"Look, I know how crazy this sound and I get that everything I'm saying must be scary. Trust me, I'm scared too. The woman that brought me into this world doesn't recognize-hell, doesn't even believe a word I'm saying."

The brunette lifted a hand up to stop him. She tipped her head to the side, incredulous.

"Hold up. You're saying that _I carried you_?" She repeated looking at him up and down.

 _No way_ , she thought. She had never saw herself being a mother, even less being pregnant. She had seen her own mom going through pregnancy for a few months before she had lost her baby brother and the pain her mother had gone through...Maggie had promised herself to never put herself through that.

"Yup. You and m...Alex made a bet and you lost." Zach informed her as nonchalantly as he could.

"Of course I did." Maggie scoffed, her voice anormaly high. "So, you're saying that if Alex and I don't get back together, you and your sister will die."

Zach gulped the panic down, nodding fastly.

"Well, actually, I won't die, I'll simply disappear because it'll be like I never existed but yeah that is a way to sums it up." He rambled nervously "As my sister would say: No pressure though."

Maggie didn't know if she wanted to laugh or to cry or both, but she definitely felt her head spin. She looked away from the teenager, staring back at the house instead. She mentally went through breathing exercises and managed to calm down. _Thank God for her training_ , she thought.

They both stayed silentful for a moment, enjoying the quietness outside of their obstreperous minds. She thought about this other life it seemed she had. Had with Alex. Did they do that often? Zach and her? Sitting beside each other, quietly late at night, talking about his latest school project or his crushes?

"Listen, I know it's a lot. I can't obviously force you to do anything. You must feel hurt and confused" Zach started slowly, Maggie turning toward him "I don't care what happens to me...okay, that's not true, it actually sucks, but I had 17 years of a beautiful life with you guys..." The redhead's voice stayed steady and Maggie was amazed by his strength. She was shook to the core when he took her hand and looked intently in her eyes. "But Jamie, you gotta save her, you gotta have her. Whatever fear you have, I'm telling you _mama_ , it's worth it. _She's_ worth it. _Our_ family is worth it."

Maggie swallowed back a sob. She saw so much of Alex in him. The way he spoke of his sister, the way he wanted to save her. She couldn't stop herself as she watched him cried silently, she hugged him tightly against herself. The detective slowly felt his arms circle her, hugging her back.

 

"I can show you" Zach said once he calmed down, pulling back.

He could feel Maggie looking at him quizzically as he searched in his pocket for his Memoriam. He finally found it, the white wire flashing in the dark night.

"What...What do you mean?" Maggie asked, eyeing the object that looked like headphones.

Zach lifted his eyes, meeting his mother's confused one.

"When you found Jeremiah.." He started, before his mama cut him off.

"What, where?!" Maggie questioned again urgently.

The teenager sighed and shook his head, trying to remember if his moms had ever told him where mama had actually found his grandfather.

"I dont know, during a mission with the DEO." He explained briefly, shrugging. "Anyway, when you brought him back, he had lost a lot of his memories and because of what Cadmus did to him, Grandpa Jonn couldn't read his mind." Zach ignored Maggie's wide eyes at the title. "And I started to think...what if there was a technological way for him to remember. I started drawing my concept and it honestly wasn't much but once I showed mom...I mean Alex, she thought it was doable."

Zach seperated the two circles at the end of the wire, showing it to his bewildered mama.

"Together with aunt Lena and uncle Winn, we managed to do it. Lena actually bought my designs. I kept enough money for college but gave the rest to an Alzeihmer charity, I didn't need it. _This_ allows people to share memories. You even used it when mom..." Zach cut himself off.

Maggie grab his forearms, her eyebrows up, worry all over her eyes, momentarily forgetting about the boy's immense kindness.

"When Alex what?" She insisted with a shaky voice. "Come on, kid. Tell me she's okay, I'm barely holding on as it is, there's no way I can do any of this without her."

The teenager shook his head, rubbing his thumb against the brunette's elbow.

"She's fine. I mean she _was_ fine, I...after a rough mission, mom...Alex was in a coma for a few weeks and you used the Memoriam to share memories with her, to get her to wake up. She eventually did." He explained softly, sadness tightening his throat.

The detective swallowed, watching the boy thoroughly. How could she feel so relieved of something that hadn't happened yet? That apparently won't even happen. Unless it will happen anyway but she won't be there for Alex and the Memoriam will not exist either?

"You said she _was_ fine. You said we disappeared. Where are we?" Maggie asked quietly.

Zach inhaled deeply, shakily, knowing too well the horror of changes in the timeline.

"Mom is in jail." Zach announced to a frozen Maggie. "She killed the woman that...killed you."

The brunette looked away once more, her hands rubbing her face. She started to shake until Zach curled a comforting hand around her bicep. She used to think having kids would be a burden. She never saw herself nurturing them. She liked to help children for sure, but at the end of the day, she wasn't responsable for them. And Alex, God beautiful Alex, that used to be hers, was constantly putting herself into the line of fire. What would it be like if Alex had kids? She would protect them just hard as she protect her sister. Protect _her_. Maggie was afraid of that ardour, but also admired it because this was simply how Alex was. This was simply one of the reason Alex was Alex. One of the reason why she loved her immensely with every fiber of her being. Love her still. Would love her forever.

"Show me." She stated, looking deadly into her son's eyes. "Show me our family."

\--------------------------

Jamie gulped as her mom was studying her meticulously. The silence was deafening and Jamie could feel her heartbeat in every inch of her body. She couldn't believe that just last night, her mom was happily singing and dancing messily in their living room, serenading to Maggie. And now, the redhead was standing in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest, her shoulders slumped, looking a bit out of place and fidgety. _Miserable_ and trying strongly not to be. The last time Jamie had seen her this way, it was when Maggie had came back from a mission in which she had found Jeremiah Danvers.

"You're related to Maggie, aren't you?" Alex asked silently, as if she was out of breath, as if the name burned her lips.

The brunette lifted her eyes, meeting her mom's, wide and vulnerable. She was toying with the sleeves of her gray sweater, waiting for her answer.

"I am." Jamie said cautiously, sitting down on the coffee table.

Her mom followed her, sitting on the couch in front of her. The redhead tipped her head to the side, swallowing the nervosity to be in front of someone who looked like her ex-fiancée.

"She told me she was an only child but I know she has many aunts. Are you a cousin?" she questioned with curiosity.

The young girl simply nodded, not quite knowing what she should say or do.

"What's your name?" the woman asked, more sure of herself this time.

The brunette fiddled with the zipper of her leather jacket, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Jamie."

Alex seemed to pause at that, mouthing it back, smiling as Jamie felt self-conscious.

"How did you found this place?" Alex wanted to know.

Jamie allowed herself to smirk, shrugging.

"Well, I didn't only get my incredible look from ma...Maggie...I apparently also got some of her detecting skills."

Her mom smiled and laughed shortly, wetly, her eyes drinking every of her quirks. Jamie felt suddenly, incredibly heavy and sad of the apparent pain her mother was in.

"Anybody know you're here?" Alex inquired with worry, the crinkle appearing between her eyes.

Jamie nodded curtly.

"My brother, Zach." she answered, biting her lips, trying to not say too much too fast. "We, uh, we needed to see you and Maggie. Zach thought you'd be able to help us."

The brunette tried to appear detached and calm, like her brother seemed to be, but she knew her impatience would eventually catch up.

"Oh, what happened, sweetie? Your family, they didn't kick you out too, did they?" Alex asked with a softness that was impressive as the words slipped out of her clenched teeth.

Jamie's knee bolted, taking her by surprise. The teenager frowned at the implication.

"Kicked us out?" she repeated numbly.

Alex seemed to be taken aback by the brunette's confusion. She steeled herself, her hands closing into fists. Jamie stared at them, recalling what they were capable of doing. What they had done. She could still hear Colleen choking under her fingers until the gunshot cut her off. Jamie breathed slowly recalling her mom's touch on her back when she was sick. The comfort that the tip of her fingers brought when her mom untangled her hair.

"They didn't tell you the truth?" Alex said with venom in her calm voice "Maggie was kicked out of her house when she was fourteen because...for being who she is." she finished, her head down, focusing on burying her thumbnail in her skin.

Jamie jumped off the table at the information. She put a hand over her mouth, shutting off the curse, the scream, the sob, all of it. She clenched her jaw, looking back at her mother who was looking at her with a hardness in her eyes.

So, her grandparents weren't dead like her mama had told her and her brother. They were alive and real and.. _.horrible._ They had kicked their 14 year old girl out. A year younger than herself. _Her poor mama,_ she thought. Jamie wondered if Zach would allow her to fly the Waverider to Blue Springs to pay a visit. The brunette bit her quivering lips and stared into her mother's eyes.

"They abandoned her?" she said slowly in an edgy tone "Then, you abandoned her too?"

Alex stood up from the couch and if Jamie wasn't so damn mad, she would have been scared.

"Excuse me?"

Jamie nodded trying to stay strong under her mom's glare.

"Yeah, I heard you were the one who put an end to the relationship." she shrugged.

The redhead shifted on her feet, blinking at her.

"I...I had to. We were going in circles saying the same things over and over and we kept fighting. I hated it." Alex said her voice breaking, then steadying itself "I didn't want to ruin everything we had, I...ultimately, we didn't want the same thing." rhe redhead whispered, shrugging too, helpless.

Jamie's heart tug in her chest, feeling an invisible cord ripping her in half. She wanted to yell at her and comfort her. She wanted to run to Maggie, to hug her and to ask her why she didn't want her . God, why couldn't they see how hopeless this all was. They were a family. They loved each other so much. So, Jamie braced herself, crossing her arms over her chest, scoffing.

"Flash news. Couples fight. That's what they do. Sometimes they fight each other and sometimes they fight _for_ each other." Jamie turned around herself before facing her mom again, her hands up. "Also, ten years ago, did you wanted the same thing you do now?"

Alex took a step forward and a step backward at the same time. Jamie could feel the anger burning the woman's skin as she pointed her finger at her.

"I don't need you to give me lessons. There's nothing you could tell me that I haven't told myself! And yes, I wanted the same thing ten years ago. I've always wanted kids!" declared the redhead, her long arms up.

Jamie shook her head briefly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not what I meant. Back then, you saw yourself with a man, didn't you? And you also saw yourself as a doctor?" Jamie paused, licking her lips, as Alex closed herself off "What I'm saying is, who knows what you guys will want in a few years...what Maggie will want."

Her mother's shoulders slumped down at the sudden softness in the teenager's voice. She shook her head, biting her cheek.

"Maggie would have never changed her mind. I had to respect that. Respect her."

"By throwing her to the curb?!" shouted Jamie "From what I know, Maggie didn't want to date you at first, right? Didn't want to celebrate Valentine's day either. Didn't intend to break that guy out of jail, but when it comes to you, _for you_ , she isn't so stubborn, is she? You're supposed to be the impulsive one, but ma...Maggie was the one who kept taking risks. Because she knew you were worth it!"

A lone tear fell on Alex's cheek, her whole body trembling as she hugged herself. Jamie swallowed her own tears.

"How do you know so much? Maggie is not really the kind of person who share..." Alex whispered so quietly, Jamie barely heard her.

The brunette wondered if she broke her or if everything she just said to her was nothing new.

"But with you she did, didn't she?" Jamie replied as lowly.

"ENOUGH! Maggie wouldn't have done it, so I had to! I had to because she asked me to! She told me to say it! And I did. I broke both of our hearts. _I did that_. Not because I wanted to, but because I had to." rushed out Alex hardly, before breathing loudly through her nose. "All of this doesn't matter anyway. Letting Maggie go was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Everyday since, I stop myself from going back to her because she deserves more than me just showing up. I made a choice, I have to stand by it."

"YOUR CHOICE KILLED US!" cried out Jamie, pointing at her own chest, her head threatening to explode. "It's killing my brother and it'll kill me..." Jamie managed to gasp out between her teeth and her tears. "Zach...Zachariah, he disappeared in front of my eyes for a few seconds."

Alex Danvers froze, paling even more, the words hitting her harder than a Hellgrammite's spike. She opened her mouth, a silent gasp crossing her lips, before closing it. Jamie recognized those eyes, the ones that look and study everything until they understood the problem and figured out a solution.

"You're not her cousin, are you? You're..." She paused, inhaling painfully, a whimper crawling out of her throat "You're her daughter...and...and..."

Jamie sniffled, trying to hold on a little bit more.

"Yours." Jamie admitted softly "Yes, mom, I am your daughter, but who knows for how long..."

The brunette let herself cry and sat back down on the table, not able to contain herself anymore. She buried her face in her arms on her knees when Alex sat down beside her, hesitantly pulling her close, hugging her and crying too.

"How could you do this to us? To her?" Jamie bleated, not able to look at her mom.

The redhead shook against her, her arms tightening their hold around the teenager. She kissed the brunette's temple brieftly before pulling back, her hand lifting Jamie's head, caressing her cheek covered of tears.

"Because I always wanted a kid. A kid just like you. And I thought that to have you, I couldn't have her." Alex breathed out, her head to the side, her brown eyes desperate but sure of themselves at the same time "I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry."_

\-------------------------------------

Maggie winced as Zach put the translucid bud on her temple, pinching her slightly as he did the same on himself with the second one. He closed his eyes and she followed suit.

_Zach was looking at himself in the mirror in his impeccable astronaut suit, his mama standing behind him with a giant smile._

_"Look at you, handsome! Do you like what Winn did?" The woman asked excitedly._

_The redhead boy lifted his visor, revealing his nine years old features and beaming smile. He gasped exaggeratedly._

_"I'll have the best costume in the whole school! Uncle Winn is awesome!" He shouted in a high pitch voice._

_Maggie bend down, hugging the boy briefly, kissing his cheek. She started to stay something but was cut off as a small brunette ran down the stairs to rejoin them._

_"I think_ I _have the best costume, Z!" His seven year old sister argued._

_His mama's eyes brightened as his mom appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling at them all. The brunette picked her daughter up, noticing the brown aviator jacket along with the helmet and the glasses._

_"Where is your plane, Jamie?" teased Maggie._

_Alex slipped her fingers on the back of her wife's neck, kissing her cheek._

_"Don't mock her or she'll want us to built that plane." warned the redhead with a wink._

_Zach looked at them sharing a kiss and along with Jamie they complained, laughing. His mama put the girl down, growling at them. Both kids played along, running down the hallway to the backyard, their moms and Gertrude following them closely._

 

_Zach nodded firmly, listening to his mother giving him lessons about how to throw a punch. He was twelve and had wanted to know this kind of stuff for a while._ _His mama closed his fist solidly and showed him the proper way, the safe way to defend himself. They both heard an excited yelp, making Gertrude jump. The german sheperd ran toward the driveway. Maggie smiled as she watched her wife clapping in her hands, proud of Jamie in a yellow dress riding her skateboard alone._

_"She did it? She stood by herself?" Zach asked with a smile, a hand over his eyes, shying them from the sun._

_His mama ruffled his hair, making him groan._

_"Yes, she did, buddy. Come on, let's go see them and after dinner, your mom and I will show you a few tricks."_

_"Will I be a badass like you and mom?!" He asked with a toothy smile, his eyebrows up._

_Maggie stopped, her hands on her hips, frowning._

_"Where did you hear that word, young man?" She questioned with a low voice until the boy ran away "Zachariah?!"_

 

_Zach stood solidly on his board, finishing his wave with a smirk. He heard his moms and his sister chearing proudly. He looked around shyly, but saw they were pretty much alone on the beach behind Grandma Eliza's house. He jumped off his board, taking it under his arms. His moms had gave him the surfboard as a gift a year ago for his 15th birthday._

_He let the board down beside Jamie, shaking his wet hair over his sister, causing her to jump on her feet, pushing him in the sand. Their mom was sitting behind their mama putting once more some sun cream on her back._

_"Babe, break them apart will you?" Maggie said not even opening her eyes._

_Zach broke out of his sister's grip and they both nodded, circling each other. Alex snickered and kissed her wife's ear._

_"Aren't you curious about who's gonna win? Wanna make a little bet?" The redhead offered with a little bite._

_Maggie laughed and pushed the woman in the sand._

_"You're awful, Danvers. Betting against your own kids!" She paused, getting up. Then she pushed Zach in the water, causing everyone else to laugh. "My money is on Jamie!"_

_Zach got up messily, spluttering a "Mama!" as Alex rose to her feet as well, already running after her wife and daughter._

_"Let's go, sweetie! Time to show them what us nerds are made of."_

_Alex caught Maggie's waist, the woman laughing so hard, she threw her head back against the taller girl's shoulder. Jamie jumped on her mom's back, trying to rescue her mama. Zach stopped for a second looking at the women in his life. He smiled and then started running toward them._

 

 Maggie gasped and tried to catch her breath as the memories were dissolving in front of her eyes like a mist.

"No, no...I want to see more, I...Zach.." She spluttered out of breath.

She shut herself off when she saw Zach starting to shake ardently before literally disappearing in her arms. Maggie tried to hold him by his shoulders but the boy slipped through her fingers.

"NO! Zach?! Zach!" She yelled, kneeling beside him.

Zach coughed and reappeared solidly between her hands, trying to breathe. Maggie put her hand over his chest, feeling his vociferous heartbeat. She pushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead. The redhead sighed and shook under her touch.

"Zach, buddy? What's going..."

She was cut off once more, a pain hitting her back, then her whole body. She fell on the ground, not able to stop the quakering of her body. She groaned through her teeth. Zach lifted himself up quickly, weakly, on his elbow.

"Mama?!" He cried out before feeling pair of arms grabbing him from behind.

He lifted his head, seeing multiples men with black masks on their faces dragging him away from his mother. He tried to fight them, tried to find his footing but failed and yelled.

"MAMA! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME, PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY! MAMA!"

Maggie still felt the pain in every each of her body, but she forced herself to take her gun out of her holster, pointing it at the men taking away the boy. _Her son_. Her hands shook and she screamed through her teeth, knowing she couldn't shoot, couldn't risk hitting the redhead. The pain seemed to become even more intense, causing her to drop her weapon. She curled unto herself, the tears blurring her eyes. She watched Zach, too weak to fight, being taking away in a black van. Suddenly, a man walked into her line of sight. He crouched in front of her, rubbing his hands together, a smirk on his thin lips. His brown hair and his sly eyes were familiar.

"Ah it's such a shame you're not with Agent Danvers anymore, Detective. I would have loved to tell her hello. Well, I got what I came for anyway. Goodnight, Detective. Oh and don't worry, I'm gonna take care of Alex Danvers's boy really well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what did you think? And who was that?  
> Up next: Alex and Maggie finally see each other and talk.
> 
> Question: Did the Sara hook up thing happened or not? Or I don't mention it at all?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really satisfied of this chapter...this one was harder to write for some reason. A bit lighter, less angsty this one.  
> As always, I'm reminding you English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes. 
> 
> Big thanks for all of you who left kudos and comments!! I thought a lot about it and I chose to not mention the Sara thing. There's already a lot going on and a lot of things for Sanvers to talk about and also I know that if I do mention it, it'll hurt people (me included x)) Hope you'll be okay with that choice.
> 
> Only one chapter or two left, folks!

Alex craddled Jamie's face in her lap, two fingers on her pulse. She let out a sigh of relief. They had been silently crying and hugging until the girl had started to quake against her. The brunette had slipped through her arms and collapsed on the floor. Alex had rushed to her, laying Jamie on her side but during a few seconds, she hadn't been able to feel the girl's body beneath her hands. It had freaked her out.

Right now, the teenager was blinking slowly, looking up at the worried redhead.

"Oh, so that's how it feels" she mumbled weakly "Not fun."

Alex smiled faintly at her. At least her humor was back.

"What happened, Jamie? You said your brother disappeared in front of your eyes for a second, is that what happened?" The woman asked, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she caressed the brunette's hair.

"I don't understand, I thought I had more time than Zach, unless...Mama! Something must have happened to her!" Jamie shouted, getting up promptly, before dizzily falling back into her mother's arms.

Alex caught the girl once more, putting her down on the couch. She checked her pulse again, realizing the girl had simply passed out, exhausted.

"Oh god, Maggie" She breathed out.

 

Maggie woke up slowly, wincing at the lingering pain from the taser. She stood up quickly, almost falling again. She looked around, trying to see if there was any evidence left from the men that had kidnapped Zach. They weren't any camera in this neighborhood and there weren't any ATM machines either. It was a regular suburban street. Her instincts were telling her to knock on every door to see if they were any witnesses. But she guessed someone would have already called the cops. The cops, Maggie thought. She hesitated to call her task force as back up. It was thr most logic choice but they couldn't find out that Zach was from the future. It would put him in even more danger. It might have been one of the reason why he was taking in the first place. For informations about the future. But something was grating her. The way the man had said Alex's name as if he knew her. Her eyes caught a fresh set of tire tracks on the asphalt.

The brunette took her phone out of her pocket, taking a picture of the evidence, not even knowing if it would be useful. She now saw she had many missed phone calls from Alex. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew they would have to talk eventually, but it would be the first time in three months she would hear her voice and Maggie wasn't exactly looking forward to tell her ex-fiancé that their _son_ had been kidnapped right under her nose.

She sighed and hit the return call button. It barely rang that Alex was already answering. The detective braced herself, her two feet solid on the ground.

"Maggie?!" her worried voice hit her.

The brunette took a deep breath, holding tightly to her phone. Despite the dreadful situation, she couldn't help but feel happy to hear her voice.

"Alex..." she answered hesitantly.

Maggie started walking again toward her car.

"Are you okay? I know it's a stupid question right now but..."

"Al, they took him." the detective cut her off.

The brunette unlocked her car and sat down, trembling slightly. There was something about the emptiness of the car that was calming her and making her feel uneasy at the same time.

"What?" Alex simply replied, her voice hollow.

Maggie rubbed her forehead with the tip of her fingers.

"He and I were talking when some men electrocuted me and kidnapped him. I tried to stop them but I couldn't move...I..." the detective rambled, her words stucked in her throat.

"Okay, Mags, slow down. I'm sure you did everything you could, just breathe." Maggie took a shivery breath at the nickname "Did you see someone, a face, anything?" Alex asked, trying to appear calm despite the urgency of the situation.

The brunette closed her eyes, rewinding her last moment with Zach, which was twenty minutes ago already.

"Yes, I...three guys with masks dragged him into a black van with no plates on it. Then, there was this white man with brown hair in front of me, taunting me. He knew you Alex. He knew who Zach was to you. "

Maggie heard the other woman cursed under her breath.

"Alex, are you with _her_?" asked the brunette heavily.

The agent paused and inhaled deeply.

"I...yes."

The detective sighed, relieved. She had to get to them before somebody tried to take Jamie too.

"How is she?"

"She's okay for now. She disappeared, fainted, then fell asleep. I tried calling you but you weren't answering. Then I tried to call my sister and Jonn, hell even James and Winn but they must be taking care of something else because nodoby is answering. I wanted to come for you but I didn't know where you were and I didn't want to leave Jamie alone."

Maggie bit her lips thinking about the girl disappearing like Zach did. She couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming right now. She had imagined times and times again to hear from Alex since the break up, but not like this. She guessed she was a fool for thinking it could have been in a normal way.

"Can I talk to her?" Maggie requested in a high-pitched tone.

Alex breathed methodically through the phone.

"Yes...hold on."

She heard her ex fiancee carefully waking up the teenager with soft words. The young girl gasped and took the phone from her mother.

"Hey kid" simply said the detective, nervous.

"Mama! I mean...Maggie...where are you guys?"

She expected the word to faze her but after hearing Zach yell it, begging her to save him, and how she had failed him, she was actually relieved to hear the word slip past the girl's lips.

"I'm at our house apparently" informed her.

Jamie gasped again, the phone creaking under her solid grasp.

"You remember?" she murmured slowly.

Maggie winced at the hopeful and broken tone.

"No, sorry kid, your brother told me." the detective explained.

"Right! There's no way you could have remembered because you haven't lived it yet, that was stupid of me to.."

Maggie smiled at the rambling even though her heart sank at the self despicating words.

"Hey, no I get it. You're not stupid, okay? Can you drive Alex there? Scratch that, Alex probably only has her Ducati. Where are you guys?" the brunette asked, starting her car.

"At aunt Kara's apartment." the girl said immediately.

Where she told Alex, only a few weeks after knowing her, that she couldn't imagine her life without her, Maggie thought. She took a few seconds to herself, to prepare herself because she was about to meet her ex-fiancee and their daughter.

"I'll pick you up."

 

Alex eyed Jamie, as the girl was sitting on the couch, her lip stucked between her teeth. The redhead had told her about Zach being taken and the girl seemed somewhat calm for now. The agent had asked if she had any idea who could have done this, if anyone could have followed them. But the brunette had kept shaking her head at every questions. A motor was heard from outside and Jamie lifted her head up, immediately rising and running out the door.

"Jamie!" Alex called out as the teenager crossed the door.

The agent cursed and grabbed her leather jacket before closing the door behind her. She ran after the brunette who took the stairs instead of the elevator. She managed to catch up, but froze outside, seeing Maggie getting out her car, more beautiful than ever. The woman barely had the time to turn her eyes toward them that Jamie ran into her arms.

Alex covered her mouth with her hands, touched by the scene. Maggie's arms were stiffed, before they hesitantly circled the girl, a hand behind her head. Alex met her eyes, her heart stopping for the thousand time that night. The detective smiled sadly at her.

The redhead approached the girls slowly when Jamie finally pulled back, biting her lips.

"...I did it again.." she commented, her eyes shifting between both her moms.

Maggie was looking at Jamie, bewildered. She gulped at the unmistakable ressemblance.

"And my beauty strike once more!" Jamie joked, her hands on her hips, swaying on her feet before clearing her throat "Now I understand why Zach didn't want me to talk to you first."

Jamie took a step back, still not taking her eyes off of Maggie. Reading her mother's orbituary had been really traumatic, just having her in front of her again felt surreal.

"Maggie." Alex said so so softly, itching to touch the woman too.

The detective tipped her head to the side, her eyes shining of equal happiness and sadness.

"Alex..." the brunette simply whispered back.

Jamie looked at them both, seeing how their eyes held on to each other, not letting go. She suppressed a smile, recognizing this loving gaze. This was a typical sunday morning to her.

"Well, as much as I enjoy silence every once in a while...I think we should go. Can I call shotgun?" Jamie chimed in.

Both women turned their heads toward her, Jamie slightly taking a step back at the sudden attention. She couldn't help but feel hope blossoming in her stomach at the sight of both her mothers together.

"In your dreams, kid." smirked Maggie.

Jamie shrugged, a matching smile on her lips.

''Was worth a shot.'' she commented, a hand on the door.

Alex saw her hesitating, the teenager looking through the window. The agent recalled the aborted panic attack Jamie had in Kara's apartment. She put a hand on the brunette's elbow.

''You okay? What's going on?''

Jamie half grinned, half winced, pointing the backseat.

''I heard stories that my brother was conceived in there.''

Both women blushed as the redhead spluttered and Maggie pinched her nose, shaking her head.

''So much hypocrisy, all that talk about safe sex and all.'' Jamie kept teasing them.

Maggie lifted a hand up, shutting her up with a pointed glare. She snapped her fingers together, signing her to get in the car. Jamie lifted her hands up before opening the car door, slidding on the backseat. She watched Maggie and Alex hushering a few words before the agent walked around the car, her head high.

They noisily closed off their doors and Maggie sighed, starting the car once more.

''Who was it? Winn?'' Alex asked so seriously that Jamie had to do her very best to not laugh.

The teenager saw Maggie eyeing the woman, biting her lips, clearly amused as she turned into the street.

''Aunt Lucy like to be thorough when she walk us down the memory lane.'' Jamie said with a smirk.

Maggie looked at her though the rearview mirror, an eyebrow up.

''Was that pun intented?'' she asked incredulous.

''Yes. What did you think of it?'' Jamie asked back with curiosity.

The detective smiled, looking to the side for a moment, avoiding Alex's eyes.

''Meh. On a scale to ten? Six and I'm being generous.'' the woman commented.

Jamie fake gasped, pretending to be insulted. Deep down, she was on a cloud, happy to play this familiar game with her mama.

''Pff you always give m...Alex a ten no matter how nerdy it is!'' the younger brunette replied.

A silence fell upon the car and Jamie winced at the awkwardness she caused. Alex cleared her throat.

''How about you tell us where you guys parked the Waverider'' suggested the redhead softly.

Jamie smiled kindly at her, grateful.

''It's on the baseball field, between Whitefish avenue and Cold Pine Bay. It's where I won the tournament last summer...right.''Jamie shut herself up.

Maggie and Alex shared a look and Jamie made herself smaller in the backseat.

''Baseball huh? You know I was the pitcher of my baseball team in college, I...right.'' Maggie closed her mouth too, her eyes meeting Jamie's.

Jamie smiled as she watched the condos and the restaurants through the window. What she would do for a burger at the moment.

''Who do you think taught me to play?'' Jamie softly said.

The teenager wiped a random tear that slipped past her guard. She crossed her arms over her chest, forcing herself to stay strong. Zach needed her to be. And her moms too.

 

Maggie stopped the car in front of the field. She wondered if this was a typical thing she did in the future, driving Jamie to her baseball games. The teenager looked so beautiful, just like in Zach's memories. She recalled the little girl in the yellow dress, her arms stretched, as she did her best to stay up on her skateboard.

As weird as this all was, she couldn't help but notice how easy it was to be beside Alex again. Sure, things were differents. Her hands were itching to touch hers, she was dying to know how she had been, but mostly, she wanted to talk to her about all this. To see if it changed anything.

Maggie then asked herself, if it indeed changed anything _for her_. She had been hurt so bad when Alex had told her she couldn't be with her. It had hurt how she hadn't been able to change her mind. No matter the words, the kisses or the love. Alex's mind had been made up. So why, now, would she be enough?

A hesitating hand touched her forearm. Maggie's head snapped up to Alex's eyes, seeing the silent question in them. The brunette gulped, not used to be studied by those eyes anymore. Jamie interrupted the storm in her head, getting out of the car. A cool breeze surrounded her like a soft blanket. Maggie closed her eyes, breathing deeply, then regretted it, only smelling Alex.

"What does he look like?" Alex broke the silence.

Maggie swallowed and smiled sadly, thinking about Zach.

"Just like you. He's beautiful, Al." she whispered, doing her best to not break down.

The brunette cleared her throat, opening her eyes. She watched Jamie walking slowly to the middle of the field.

''In the future when I die...'' started Maggie before Alex cut her off

''Can we not talk about a world where you aren't right here with me?'' The redhead sighed tiredly.

Maggie clenched her teeth. Apparently, she had misjudged how much it'd hurt to talk to Alex again.

''Yes, Alex. We need to talk about it because when I die, you avenge me and go to jail for it.''

Alex sighed once more, turning her gaze toward their daughter, who was pretending to not wait for them. The redhead pinched the tip of her nose, fighting back the tears.

''What do you want me to say, Maggie? That I wouldn't do it? You damn know I would.'' The agent replied.

The brunette turned toward her, disbelief all over her face. Alex swallowed at the hardness in her eyes.

''You...you broke our engagement off, remember?''

She expected her to get mad but Alex simply shrugged, her eyes full of tears.

''So? Is that suppose to mean that I don't love you? Is that what you think?''

Maggie looked away, not able to witness Alex's torment any longer. She could never resist this Alex. So vulnerable and honest.

''I don't know, Alex. You weren't talking to me in the end...'' commented Maggie with sadness.

''Because I was losing you!'' snapped Alex ''I knew I was. Each night I was coming home and I was wondering 'Is this the night I lose her for good?' Waiting was killing me, Maggie.'' declared the redhead.

The detective turned toward her ex-fiancee, her jaw tight. Alex flinched but didn't pull back.

''And you think I wasn't scared? You think I wasn't dying too? That's the thing, Alex. We stopped being there for each other when truly, we should have talk and listen...'' Maggie trailed on when suddently, the agent got out of the car. ''Alex!''

Maggie huffed out, frustrated, and followed her, locking her car in the process. She rejoined the redhead, a few feet away from Jamie, pulling her by the elbow.

''Seriously, you're gonna run now too?'' The brunette retorted between her teeth, forcing herself to not talk too loudly.

Alex paused and glared at her before looking back at their daughter. Maggie followed her eyes and suddenly saw a giant space ship. She would have been amazed if she wasn't so irritated.

''Right now, we gotta focus on Zach and Jamie, Maggie. We gotta bring him back.''

Maggie sighed watching the redhead following the teenage girl. Alex hadn't seemed to understand yet that to save their children, they had to save their relationship too.

 

Alex entered the ship, recognizing the hallways easily, going straight to the acommand center.

''Welcome back, Agent Danvers.'' Gideon saluted her.

The redhead sighed and responded as kindly as she could. She ignored Maggie finally entering the place, looking around. The agent couldn't help but look at her from the corner of her eyes, forcing herself to not crack, to not smile at the wonder on the beautiful woman's face. Jamie came beside her, leaning on the console. She lifted an eyebrow at her.

''You've been here before? Was this the grand adventure on Earth One and X?'' The teenager asked.

Maggie's eyes shifted between the two of them as she put her hands on the surface. Alex blinked at her lips, her hands and her arms. God, she had missed her. The redhead cleared her throat and nodded at Jamie's question.

''Well, I'm sure this version is a bit different.'' she commented ''So, Zach and I have a tracker in our bodies, I'm guessing it shouldn't be that hard to find him.'' announced Jamie.

Maggie scoffed and shook her head.

"Seriously, Danvers? A tracker? Put them on a leash while you're at it, will you?" mocked the brunette.

Alex arched an eyebrow at the detective, half glaring at her. Maggie simply grinned back.

"Actually it was your idea, Ma.''Jamie said gravely ''There was a long hard case of kidnapped children, you didn't want to take any chance."

The redhead watched Maggie's face carefully, expecting her to be shocked at the word Ma. But the brunette simply frowned, deep in thoughts. Alex swallowed, wondering if there was a chance that Maggie would want this after all. She shook her head, refraining herself to think such things. She couldn't forced the other woman to want this. To want her back. She saw it in the car, the brunette hated her. Alex hadn't been able to deal with that. That was why she had run.

"But wouldn't his attackers find it?" The agent refuted. ''Maggie, you said they tased you. Surely, they'd had the technologie to take out a tracker.''

Jamie shook her head adamantly. It was the first time Alex had seen her this serious.

"All I know is that it's not electronic." She informed them.

Maggie tipped her head toward the smaller brunette. Alex and her talked at the same time.

"Is it biochemical?"

Jamie blinked at the women and shrugged.

"I'm sorry I never got any of that stuff. You and Zach could spend hours in your office talking about science stuff and while I do like to explode something every once in a while, this isn't my area of expertise.''

Maggie bit her lips, but failed at stopping the small laugh to leave her mouth. Alex felt her heart rise and flutter at the sound. Jamie snapped her out of her reverie when the teenager barked at the Waverider's AI

"Gideon, can't you figure out where my brother is?"

"Asked so nicely, Miss Sawyer Danvers..." replied the AI.

Alex's body shivered at the name. Jamie simply rolled her eyes and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently while Maggie simply shook her head at the teenager's rudeness. The detective shared a known smile with the redhead. Her eyes were clearly telling her 'This is all you, Danvers'. Alex felt her throat tighten when Maggie didn't look away.

"According to the scanning that I did of both of you when you entered the ship, this would be the location of Mr. Zachariah Sawyer Danvers."

A map of the city was suddenly up in the air and all women lifted their heads up.

"Oh god, this is in the middle of the ocean.." Jamie whispered.

Maggie walked fastly toward her, a hand on her back.

"Hey, hey, relax, isn't there an old base there, Danvers? That the Navy Seals used decades ago?''

Alex inspected the map closely and it was indeed a known location to her. It was a few miles away from the immense aquarium on National City's dock. Something sparked in her memory. Oh, hell no, she thought.

"Yes, you're right.'' she admitted between her clenched teeth. ''And I'm pretty sure I know who bought that place after the Navy shut it down."

Maggie frowned at her, recognizing her sudden anger.

"Who" she simply asked.

She held her chocolate brown eyes.

"Maxwell Lord."

The detective bit her cheek and Jamie scoffed as Gideon said:

''You would be correct, Agent Danvers.''

''The guy that tried to feed you snails?'' the teenager insisted.

Maggie shook her head at the brunette.

''I think he did worse things than that, kid.'' she sighed.

''I don't know, mom seem pretty traumatized to me, she's still talking about it 20 years later.'' clarified Jamie, lifting her hands up in surrender.

The detective noticed Jamie's habit to break the tension with humour. She turned toward the redhead who was squinting down at the console, probably already imagining Lord's dead body.

"We thought he had left National City after the whole myriad thing, but it look like he was still operating here. At that base." Alex told them.

Maggie walked around Jamie, getting close to the redhead. She put a hesitant hand on her elbow.

"You think you can drive this thing, Danvers?" she asked, tipping her head toward the wheel.

Alex smirked down at her, the fire back in her eyes.

"I piloted Supergirl's ship and a few chops, this shouldn't be so hard." she shrugged with pride.

Maggie bit her lips, finding this side of Alex Danvers irresistible.

"While your confidence is admirable, Agent Danvers, I can just put the ship on autopilot." Gideon intervened slowly.

The brunette sighed, noticing the slump in Alex's shoulders while Jamie shook her head, half disappointed, half amused.

"You just had to crush her dream Gideon, didn't you?" Maggie replied to the AI.

"My apologies, Detective Sawyer."

 

Zach woke up, a harsh artificial light blinding him for a second. He closed his eyes once more, before opening them again. He squinted at the room around him. His breath shortened as his heart got louder in his chest. He was clearly in a lab. He tried to move his arms but they were tied to the table he was lying on. He groaned, trying to kick his way out. He stopped after a moment, seeing it was a lost cause. From the corner of his eyes, he caught the sight of a screen. The screen was showing his house in 2037. 

''What the hell...'' he muttered.

He looked at the wire connected to the screen and followed the thread to a small platform where his Memoriam was cracked open. He breathed through his nose, realizing the other bud was on his temple.

''Ahh, Mr. Danvers, you're finally awake.'' A brunette man entered the room in a purple buttoned shirt and gray slack. ''Ready to share the secrets of the future?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate your comments! Tell me what you guys thought of this! What you liked, what you didn't..  
> Up next, Sanvers talk some more and the ladies are ready to kick some ass and save Zach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Only one chapter left after this one! Want to thank you all for the comments, the encouragement and the enthusiam! Special thanks to MGmt, thank you my friend for the help and the love!  
> I apologize for the mistakes. Hope you all enjoy this.

  
Zach did his best to remain calm but he was starting to panic. He couldn't move, he was trapped and alone. Well, not alone. He was with that bastard Maxwell Lord. In the future, Lord was still a bit known for his inventions in National City. He had made a huge comeback after a few years of absence and ran for presidency. Clearly against aliens, the man had made several speeches about the earth being the home of human being and how aliens had been the cause of the increase of crime rates. But to prove his statistics, Max wasn't shy to use unconventional methods, such as blackmailing aliens, forcing them to follow his disasters scenarios. He had gained a lot of votes until eventually, his moms and aunt Lucy had been able to gain evidences of his schemes and had put him away for good. Of course, with his money, Max had managed to flee away and was now forever hiding on a unknown island.

Zach braced himself, forcing himself to not think about that life as Max shocked him once more. He groaned, gritting his teeth together. He opened his eyes, looking at the screen to his left and saw his sister and his mama walking out of the electric train downtown. Zach shook his head and focused intensively on his breathing. He studied the blue tiled wall in front of him, counting each one of them. Max tutted him, shaking his head.

"You know, Zachariah, this would be a lot less painful if you just showed me what I want to see. But again, pain is a great trigger for memories."

The boy looked around the room, taking notes of the plexiglass walls. He saw a few people roaming in the hallways, all of them being security. He guessed not a lot of technicians were working on Christmas's eve. To his left, there was a door leading to an outdoor balcony that seemed to surround the whole building. The redhead could smell the ocean from there and he recalled hearing the helicopter's motor after being kidnapped. He had been half passed out during the trip. He guessed he was at some lab close to the ocean. Or in some water base. Zach drew his attention back to the brown haired man in front of him.

"What happened, Max? Got tired of being no one in the middle of nowhere?" Zach asked him.

Max frowned and smiled at him incredulously. 

"Being no one? You're so rude, Mr. Zachariah. I guess it's not a surprise when your mother is the beautiful Alexandra Danvers. But you see, Mr. Danvers, I'm a reasonable man. I can admit I made mistakes in the past. That is fine, I never let them define me. But you're right, you can say I got tired of depriving people of my talent. This city and it people need me. And I need to be the best of me for them to see what I have to offer to them."

Zach shook his head, amazed and a bit afraid of this arrogant man.

"Jonn told me about your God-complex, Max. It's not as charming as you think. You're smart, we both know that. You don't have to do any of this to help people. Because I know that deep down, that's what you want to do, no matter how twisted your methods are." Zach tried to reason.

The teenager breathed deeply, knowing this was a lost cause. But he knew he just had to win a bit more time for his moms to get to him. He guessed by now that Maggie had rejoined Alex and Jamie already. At least, he hoped. Without them, he was screwed. He had no idea what was going on their side. He had no idea if Jamie had managed to win their hearts and if their moms were close to reconcile. He didn't even know if Gideon had succeed at figuring out a way to built his vest.

Zach cursed mentally when he heard Max inhaled, clearly impressed by the schematics he gave Gideon. The man walked around him, his hands behind his back as he watched the screen attentively. He turned his head toward the teenager.

"My, my, you have a way with words and with ideas. You're quite brillant too, but I think you're forgetting who you are talking to, Zachariah." He said calmly, walking back toward him "Look, I can't change the past. I mean I could but, what's done is done and honestly, it's a very depressing period. But the future, however, that is more doable. Because the future is being forged right here, right now. And I need you to show me how the world is, so I can fix it."

Zach rolled his eyes. He didn't know how his mom had managed to spend an evening with the man without bashing his head on the table. He wasn't the violent type, but for Maxwell Lord, he'd make an exception.

"Who says it need to be fixed." Zach questioned Max tiredly.

"Well, you are here, aren't you? I'm guessing you aren't here for a courtesy visit if I remember your mother's reaction correctly." Max squinted, pretending to think.

The redhead's blood boiled at the mention of his mother. The last image he had of her was her being tased by Max's men. He knew that she must be okay since he was still alive, but he was tired of seeing her suffer or downright dead.

"Beside the world always need to be fixed." Max continued. "Just half a year ago, we had to deal with a daxamite invasion that could have easily been avoided. Your people are selfish, Zachariah. They all claim to be heroes but truly they only care about themselves. I want to save the world from itself."

The young man's patience was wearing thin.

"How about you shock me again Max, it'll be less painful than listening to you." he retorted.

Zach remembered saying something similar to the kids tauntering him and his sister when he was younger. He had wanted them to shut their mouths so bad, preferring their fists on him than their words. The redhead bit his cheek, feeling the useless rage in his arms as he saw the memories playing on the screen.

Max squinted at the image and laughed at his words.

"Now, I recognize that fire, Mr. Danvers. Your wish is my command."

 

Maggie found Alex in the weapon's room, suiting up. She was wearing her usual DEO attire, a gift from Jamie. The teenager had asked Gideon to print the suit and had given one to Alex and one to Maggie. The detective had never wore it before and she had to admit, she didn't expect to like it as much as she did. Her cargo pants were practical and definitely easier to move into than her skinny jeans. And it felt good to see Alex in her tactical gear again.

The brunette saw the agent swallowed as she looked at her up and down before looking away. The tall woman turned around roughly, picking up a few flash grenades and ammo, slipping them into the pockets of her vest. Maggie ignored what the movement did to her body and sighed at the tension in Alex's shoulders and jaw.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Maggie asked, leaning back on the wall, a leg bent on it.

Alex's whole body froze and Maggie could bet that her heart did too.

"Why would I be mad at you?" the agent said in a automatized voice.

The detective bit her cheek, not liking that she couldn't see her ex-fiancee's face. She sighed again, pushing herself off the wall, walking toward Alex.

"I don't know. Maybe because of the fact that I said I never saw myself as a mother and it turns out that I am one..of two kids." Maggie slowly replied.

Alex dropped a gun on the table in front of her, turning toward Maggie. They were as close as they were in the car.

"Fine, I am mad! I'm mad because apparently, everything I ever wanted, I had it." Alex responded in a clear hard voice, wavering slightly "I'm mad because I let you go! I'm mad because I fought every bit of my instinct, every bit of _my love_ for you because I thought I was doing the right thing. But now, not only did I break both of our hearts, seems I broke our family too."

Maggie's next breath was caught in her throat. Her body felt heavy as it was buzzing out of anger and resentment, but also hope and something frustratingly like love. She steeled her fingers into fists, fighting the urge to reach out to Alex.

"You're bringing the "taking the blame" thing to a whole new level." Maggie lowly said, stopping herself from sighing.

She always hated it when Alex was too hard on herself. Alex scoffed and shook her head, putting on her hands on her hips. The brunette managed to keep her eyes on the taller woman's face.

"Yeah and you used to be there to comfort and reassure me that not everything is my fault. But it turns out, I was right, wasn't I? I screwed everything up. And you were a liar."

Maggie couldn't believe the words coming out of the redhead's mouth. She knew the habit of self destroying too well. Alex was right, she always was there to reassure her and so was Alex when Maggie felt the weight of her past on her shoulders, until the last few weeks of their relationship. Maggie had been nothing but honest about her love for Alex. It was _her_ that had second thoughts.

"I'm the liar?! I...you...All right Alex, I'll say it, I'm mad too! I'm mad because I thought we were stronger than this. I thought we were enough. _That I_ was enough! I'm mad because I couldn't give you what you wanted and you were willing to give up what we had as if it didn't matter, as if _I_ didn't matter. And it felt like it was _all_   _my fault_.

Alex took a step toward her, shaking her head adamantly. The redhead hesitated, putting her hands on Maggie's cheeks, her fingers interweaving in the soft brunette's hair. Maggie shook against the touch. A part of her wanted to push her away and the strongest part of her wanted her closer.

"Mags, you were everything I wanted and of course it mattered. _You_ , us, our relationship, our love means the freaking world to me and Maggie, of course it wasn't your fault, it never was. I'm sorry, I..."

Maggie put her hands on Alex's elbow, shaking her head, fighting off the tears. She still didn't know if the burnt on her neck was a good thing or a bad thing. Probably both.

"You don't get to do that." The detective whispered.

The redhead lifted her fingertips off Maggie's skin, not wanting to touch the woman against her will. Her stomach churned itself at the idea of Maggie not being able to stand her anymore.

"To do what?" Alex asked anyway "Tell you how I feel?"

Maggie bored her eyes into the agent, both seeing the anguish in each other's, both trembling.

"You don't get to be her. To be...the Alex that I love..You don't...I...can't be around you and not fall for you all over again."

Alex tipped her head to the side, a sob wrecking her throat. She kept her lips closed tight together, not letting it pass her mouth. She cried anyway, not able to blink the tears away. Her fingertips fell back down into their home, in Maggie's hair.

"There'll never be enough time in the world to tell you how sorry I am and how much I regret it." Alex managed to say between her teeth.

Maggie nodded, her thumb smoothing out the tall woman's jaw.

"Maybe there is."

She stood on her tiptoes, her mouth crashing against Alex's into a bruising kiss. The agent's strong hands caught her hips, pulling her closer as she let out a whimper. Maggie opened her mouth, her tongue already searching and finding Alex's. The redhead sighed, returning the fervor, their tongues fighting and mending. Maggie frowned and moaned, getting overwhelmed by this feeling of coming home.

 

Jamie turned around the corner leading to the weapon's room and stopped abruptly, watching her moms making out heavily. She managed to not squeal, biting her lips and rose her fist up in the air. She almost started to dance but suddenly, Alex opened her eyes. The woman took a step back, startling Maggie. Both her moms turned toward her, clearing their throat and wiping their mouths. They then frowned, noticing Jamie was wearing an identic gear to theirs. The teenagers smirked and turned around herself, showing her moms her outfit.

"Pretty cool, huh? I've always wanted one!" Jamie smiled. "Gideon says we're about to drop off on the rooftop."

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest while Alex stood beside her, her fists on her hips.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alex asked, squinting at the teenager.

Jamie rolled her eyes. She knew this moment would come, knew her moms wouldn't agree on letting her come with them to save Zach.

"Theoritically, you guys aren't my moms yet so I don't have to listen to you.." Jamie started to say, walking away.

"Excuse me?!" Alex cut her off, unamused.

Jamie immediately walked back toward them with her head down.

"And yet, I am still scared of you" muttered the young brunette.

The young girl lifted her head slowly, smiling shakily to her mom. The woman softened a bit, sighing.

"Look, I get that you want to be there for your brother, but if it was up to me, I'd go in there alone..." The redhead said.

Maggie scoffed, interrupting her. The detective turned toward the agent.

"What? You think I can't stand my own?" the brunette challenged her.

"I just don't want to lose you again!" Alex roared, staring into her brown eyes.

The smaller woman didn't shy away, her face hard but her eyes soft. Jamie bit her lips, her hands in front of her mouth.

"Did you just stole a line from The Incredibles?" Jamie said, thinking outloud, when her moms looked back at her "Sorry, sweet moment full of feels. Proceed."

Maggie shook her head, focusing her gaze on Alex again.

"What do you think you're gonna do, Al? Enter a base in which there will be more than twenty men guarding Max's lab according to Gideon thermal scans and just put them all down and then take Max out and save Zach in the process? You'll get yourself and the boy killed. Face it, you need me." Maggie reasoned.

Jamie could see that her mom wanted to argue but the woman's arms fell by her side, admitting defeat.

"I know I do. And I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, I just don't want you to get hurt." Alex replied in such a low tone, Jamie barely heard her.

Maggie pushed a strand of the redhead's hair behind her ear. Alex closed her eyes at the gesture and Jamie swallowed at the tenderness she was witnessing.

"Same goes to you, Al." Maggie smiled sadly, kindly "So, ride or die?"

The redhead smirked at those words, her eyes shining full of adrenaline, of love.

"Ride or die." Alex solemnly swore.

Jamie hid her smile and waited a few second before she chimed in:

"So, what about me?"

 

Zach couldn't help but let a cry of pain. His back arched up as much as it could. He held on anyway, his teeth hurting as he clenched them together. He didn't want to cry but he was getting tired and he just wanted to see his moms again.

"If there's one thing I learned about Agent Danvers is to not mess with her sister. I wonder if you're just like her, Mr. Danvers." Max taunted him.

The redhead bit his cheek, swallowing the insult and the threat he wanted to throw at the man.

"Sawyer." he simply corrected.

Max lifted an eyebrow, amusement all over his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Zachariah Sawyer Danvers and my moms would tell me to tell you to go to hell." he said through his teeth, the anger making him tremble.

Max laughed curtly, tipping his head to the side.

"How brave, how stupid...and you're proud of your moms, aren't you, kid? But tell me, where is your mom in the future, hmm? So convinced to have the golden goodie family when your mom is a killer."

Zach's feet hit the table loudly, frustrated that Max got a hold on that memory and shook his head.

"So? She avenged the woman she loved, why should I care? People kill for less than that. Like right now, I really want to kill you." replied Zach.

Max Lord smirked at him, pretending to be impressed.

"You got quite the smart mouth." he commented.

Zach scoffed, annoyed.

"Hmm trust me, my sister is better at comebacks, but you're an inspiring man, Lord."

Max breathed out slowly, out of patience. Zach's eyes went wide as the man picked a knife of the counter beside him.

"You can sass me all you want, kid. You got no bad bones in this body and I'll get what I want eventually."

 

Jamie stood still while Maggie readjusted the bulletproof vest on her. There was a lot of glaring going on. Alex still didn't want to bring Jamie along and frankly, Maggie didn't either, but she pointed out that Jamie would follow them anyway and put herself in danger. Alex reluclantly agreed and sighed.

The agent took her alien gun out of her thigh holster, giving it to Jamie. The young brunette lifted an eyebrow, surprised. Her mom was doing her best to appear stoic and in control, but Jamie could see the worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to have it?" Jamie checked in "This is your baby."

The teenager watched her mom swallow as she bored her eyes through her skull.

"You're more important. " she informed her softly, before lifting her finger up. "Beside this carry a mean punch and it's just in case. Maggie and I will do the shooting, you stay behind us, you stay focus, you don't break formation and you stay quiet."

Jamie started to raise her hand to ask a question but saw Maggie shook her head at her, suggesting her to drop it. Jamie simply mimed she'd keep her mouth shut and nodded at the instructions.

"Good. I'm gonna check Gideon's scans one more time and we're going in." Alex told her. "We rush toward the air vent, crawl until we reach a secure room and continue our way on foot. We take the guards in our way out, silently if we can and find Zach before back up comes find us. Got it?"

Both brunette nodded and Alex left the cargo bay to retrieve a tablet at the command center.

"She seems rough once she enter into Agent Danvers mode, but truly she just want everyone to be okay. Which is why you gotta be extra careful."

"I know." Jamie snapped a little bit, before sighing and apologizing.

Maggie shifted on her feet, biting her lips, not quite sure what to say or do. Jamie seemed edgy and disappointed. _Great,_ Maggie thought, _I know her less than a few hours and I already disappointed her._ This was why she didn't see herself as a mother.

Jamie's shoulders slumped, cursing at herself for losing it for a second. She secured her mom's alien gun on her own thigh holster.

"We're gonna do this, Jamie. We're gonna save Zach. You can do this too, all you have to do is..."

"To believe in myself, I know." completed Jamie, rolling her eyes.

Maggie snickered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was gonna say let Alex and I do the dirty work but if push come to shove, pull the trigger first."

Jamie's back straightened itself as she blinked and nodded.

"Right, wrong mom's speech, sorry."

Maggie smiled at her, before inhaling deeply. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Jamie. The teenager gulped at the sudden heaviness in the room.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this." Maggie whispered in a clear voice.

Jamie shook her head and cleared her throat.

"It's whatever." she simply mumbled.

But Maggie is shaking her head too with a sad smile, putting her hands besides the young girl's shoulders.

"It's not whatever. What you're feeling matter." her mama assured her.

Jamie tipped her head to the side and laughed shortly seeing her mother doing the same. Maggie's breath wavered, not quite over the fact that this girl looked so much like her. That this girl was her daughter.

"It's weird. I expected you guys to be different somehow, but you're the same." said Jamie "Even without us, you're the same."

Maggie thought of her parents, how they kept living, pretending they hadn't abandoned their daughter. Pretending they never had one in the first place.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're different. Hell, I've known about you and your brother for less than 12 hours and I already feel different."

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest, trying to calm the storm her heart seemed to be in.

"But you don't want kids." she recalled her gravelly.

Maggie dropped her arms and sighed. She knew too well what Jamie must be thinking. How hurt she must be, how betrayed she must feel.

"I thought I didn't. I was so sure I didn't. That I wasn't built for this. But then I met this brave, nerdy guy and this though, funny girl and now, I want them. So bad. I want you, Jamie." Maggie swore.

Jamie stopped the whimper threatening to come out of her mouth, digging her nails into her biceps. Maggie noticed, but said nothing.

"Must help that we're a package that comes with mom, doesn't it?" Jamie replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Alex is the love of my life, there's no point denying that. But Zach, he showed me our family through the Memoriam..."

"Tsk, of course he did. Show off." Jamie commented.

Maggie smiled briefly before continuing:

"He showed me that you guys are the love of my life too. I never thought it was possible to fall for someone this fast...but Alex proved me wrong last year. And you proved me wrong again. Now I can't imagine my life without you in it."

The detective could swear that her heart cracked open at the truth, at Jamie's wide smile.

"Now, you're just recycling your lines." Jamie said with a wet laugh.

"Jamie." Maggie called her out.

The teenager sniffed, her feet carrying her into her mother's arms.

"Yeah, yeah." trailed on Jamie in a small voice. " _I love you too mama_. It's good to have you back."

Their hug was interrupted by Alex coming into the cargo bay, tablet in hand. She froze and swallowed her tears before clearing her throat.

"Time to go."

Jamie sighed and put her hand on the screen, the main door opening once more.

"All right, Z. Hold on, we're coming for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the action is on. For real this time. As always I love to hear what you guys thought of this, what you liked and all :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I said it was the last chapter but it turns out it was so long I had to seperate it in THREE PARTS. So for those who didn't wanted to see this story ends, wellll I hope this is making you happy. I did finish the whole story and will post chapter 7 friday and the final chapter Sunday.  
> Little warning, I add a tag cuz there's a bit of physical and psychological torture in this one. Nothing explicit or gory though, just didn't wanted to take any chances.  
> Hope you'll enjoy ;)

All three women jumped off the waverider, their knees bent as they walked carefully but fastly toward the air vent ductwork while the ship disappeared behind them under the cloaking device. The strong wind blew Maggie's hair to the side on her face and she regretted not tying them into a high ponytail. Alex and Maggie kneeled down side by side, their weapons high as Jamie took an army knife out of her pocket, immediately working on loosening the vent cap screen. Maggie lifted an eyebrow at the girl, silently asking where she got that knife from.

"I think you forgot who my parents are." she whispered, winking at her, her dimples in display

Maggie scoffed, now understanding the power her own dimples held. The girl was so confident and sassy. Boy, that kid was something. Maggie had a newfound admiration for Alex, for all the times the woman had resisted her pout and dimples. Maggie shook her head, looking back toward her surrounding, knowing full well there weren't any guards on the rooftop of the water base, but not taking any chance.

She sneaked a glance at Alex from the corner of her eyes. The redhead was focused, her eyes sharp and her jaw locked. Maggie couldn't help but smile nostalgically at the hard posture, recalling the past missions they did together.

Alex turned her head toward Maggie, feeling her eyes on her. The agent cleared her throat as the brunette didn't look away. She looked down, not able to stare into those chocolate eye's any longer. Maggie shifted toward her, standing way too close. The tall woman felt her whole body tangling at the promixity of her ex lover's skin. Alex inhaled and sighed as Maggie put a hand on the redhead's neck, her thumb under her jaw, forcing the woman to look at her.

"Before we go in, I need you to stop blaming yourself for this. It wasn't all your fault. It was mine too. So, don't go out there playing hero to prove something. We go in together, we get out of there together, you hear me?"

Alex swallowed, avoiding choking up and nodded slightly, the longing threatening to burn every cell in her body. She felt a tiny bit relieved by Maggie's words.

"Understood." she answered in the same silent tone.

They turned their heads toward the metal noise. Jamie was removing the vent cap screen slowly putting it aside. The young brunette nodded at them. Alex walked toward it and came to enter the 2 by 2 ft restricted space. She froze, the air being knocked out of her lungs, but she kept her mouth close, not showing any of it.

Maggie noticed right away the hard stance of Alex's back and how she stopped breathing. She walked over to her, a hand on her elbow.

"Hey, hey Alex, look at me, look at me. You are here with me, with us. We're not at the tank, babe. You are right here with me. I know it sucks but we gotta go through this to get to...our son. Trust me, I wish there was another way, but I know you can do this. You're a badass, Danvers and we'll be with you this whole time." Maggie was quick to reassure her.

Jamie's eyes flew over her mom's face, recognizing the panic she was trying to hide. She felt it too sometimes. Alex forced herself to breathe, inhaling deeply, trying to calm her heart and body. She froze again, realizing that Maggie called her babe. Jamie took a step forward.

"I can go in first" she offered.

The agent shook her head adamantly, her eyes focus once more.

"No, we stick to the plan. We only have to crawl a certain distance. I'll be fine." she said through her clenched teeth.

Maggie squeezed her arm softly, smiling to her encouragingly before turning around, letting her gun fall behind her back. She clicked open the flashlight on her shoulder and entered the dark hole. The ductwork was large enough for her to sit down as she looked back to Alex, signaling her to follow. The agent slipped her tablet with the thermal scan on her wrist and followed the detective with a curse on the edge of her lips. She lifted her eyes toward the brunette and met Maggie's smirk and comforting eyes.

"Come on Sawyer, keep going, don't slow us down." the redhead commented with a sly grin. "Okay Jamie, you're up. Let's go."

 

Alex focused on Maggie for a long while. Having the woman crawling in front of her was sightly distracting. It brought her back to that first time she met the woman and patched her up at the DEO. The way Maggie had swayed her hips, getting out of the med bay had captivated her then and kept doing so now. She cleared her throat, telling Maggie to turn to her left. The brunette snickered and looked back at her as if she knew what was going on in Alex's head.

The agent pretended to glare at her but Maggie simply bit her lips, causing the redhead's arms to falter a bit as she kept going. Jamie shook her head at her moms's attitude.

"Could you guys stop with the fuck me eyes thing and actually focus on the task at hands?" Jamie casually suggested.

Both Alex and Maggie stopped, turning their head toward the teenager. Her eyes got wide as her moms gasped at her, anger and embarassment making them splutter.

"You do not talk like that Jamie!" Alex told her sterly, her finger up.

Jamie lifted her hands up in surrender as Maggie muttered a "I'll deal with you later". She came to turn around to crawl again when a creaking noise stopped her. Alex met her panicked eyes when the ductwork cracked open under her.

"MAMA!" yelled Jamie as Alex surged forward.

The agent caught the brunette's wrist, both women crying out at their arms being pulled. Alex groaned through her clenched teeth, her legs bent beside her, the other hand on the other side of the hole. Jamie rushed to get up, holding Alex in place. Maggie looked away from the twenty foot plus drop to the concrete floor below and lifted her eyes up toward the redhead. She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Look at me falling for you, Danvers."

Alex half grunted, half laughed, reinforcing her hold on her.

"Nerd" the agent breathed out, making sure her legs supported her whole body.

The redhead looked below Maggie, trying to see if there was anyone but it looked like an empty room.

"Yeah yeah, can you lift me up?" the detective cried between her teeth.

Sweat was already falling off Alex's temple. The agent didn't know if it was due to the stress or the effort. She felt Jamie holding on tightly to her hips. Alex took a deep breath.

"You're so tiny Sawyer, I dont see why not" she commented, visibly struggling.

Jamie scoffed, ignoring the tremble in her mom's belly.

"Seriously, how do you guys get anything done?" she grumbled.

Both her moms ignored her, Alex catching Maggie's eyes. The redhead swallowed seeing the fear in them, but also the trust she held in her.

"Maggie," she called out in a high pitched voice "hold on okay?"

The brunette nodded, raising her own hand over Alex's forearms. Alex did the same, then groaned, lifting her up with difficulty. Maggie eventually let a hand go, grabbing the edge of the hole, hoisting herself up, Alex pulling her to her. The redhead caught her, hugging her close, both breathing raggedly in each other's hair.

"Oookay, how about we step away from the hole, here we go, thank you." Jamie said, sighing out of relief. "You guys are a handful."

"Yep, that was a bad one." Maggie grunted as she stepped over the hole, Alex following her.

They both reached out for Jamie, the young girl smiling at them.

 

Zach bit his lips, holding the sob in. He felt a treacherous tear slidding down his cheek. He kept resisting, doing his best to not think of his moms. _Don't call for them idiot_ , he kept thinking, _don't call for them_. He turned his head toward the screen seeing a younger version of himself falling off a bike. Mama was running toward him immediately, kneeling beside him with a reassuring smile as his mom approached him with a small aid kit. Zach struggled at the image, wanting nothing more than for his moms to be there for him, right here, right now.

The young man fought his sadness, turning it into anger toward the man that was torturing him, cutting short random lines on his torso.

"You know, I wonder...what if Alexandra Danvers and I had a son together. What would he be like? Incredibly good looking and smart that's for sure. I wonder how much that would change the future. Wouldn't you like to have a brother, Mr. Zachariah?"

"If you touch my mom, I will kill you!'' Zach growled through his teeth, trying to loosen the ties on his arms.

Max simply laughed at the boy, tapping his shoulder.

''Relax, Mr. Danvers, no need to get this worked up. It was purely hypothetical. But quite an interesting thing to think about, don't you agree?''

Each of Zach's breath were getting more ragged. He couldn't escape this, he couldn't escape anywhere but his head. The redhead inhaled deeply, letting it all go. The frustration, the hurt, the hopelessness. He dived into a memory head first.

 

_Zach opened his eyes, seeing his five year old sister's head in his lap. The little brunette was wearing an old orange t-shirt that belonged to their moms. The girl had fought them, not wanting to wear her pyjama's. They had compromise for their old Hello Sunshine t-shirt._

_The boy got up, wiping the sleep off his eyes. He jumped off the familiar couch, recognizing his grandma's house. He walked slowly toward the kitchen, hearing people chattering and Gertrude barking outside. He hid slightly behing the wall, listening to his mothers talking to Grandma Eliza._

_"Is it gonna be safe, darling?" The blonde woman said._

_"Yes, mom, don't worry. We're gonna simply do a stake out and wait for him to screw up. We already have enough evidence, we just need Lord to show up at that warehouse."_

_Zach frowned, the name being familiar. He heard it a few times on the news. He watched his grandma hugging both of his moms tightly._

_"Okay, sweetie, I'm hearing you. I'll take care of the kids for the weekend."_

_Maggie was the first to pull away, squeezing the woman's arm._

_"Thank you, Eliza." his mama said._

_Zach took a few steps toward them, a pout on his lips._

_"Mommies?"_

_Alex turned toward the boy, frowning and smiling at him. She bent down, picking him up and held him close._

_"Hey sweetie, why aren't you asleep bud?" she asked as Maggie pushed the boy's hair away from his eyes._

_The kid shrugged, toying with his mom's collar, not looking at his mama yet._

_"Heard you talking. You leaving?" he asked._

_"Yes, Zach." Maggie sighed "See, you're gonna spend a few days with Grandma while mommy and I do some work."_

_Zach took a second to think then lifted his eyes toward the brunette._

_"Is this about the bad man? Max Lord?" he reasoned._

_Alex half smiled, half laughed sadly at her kid's perceptiveness. Maggie kissed her wife's temple._

_"Yes, sweetie. Your mama and I are about to catch him. We gotta make sure he'll never hurt people again." His mom explained._

_He shook his head, whining and tightening his hold on her shirt and on his mama's arm._

_"No, dont go!" he argued._

_They both bit their lips, not liking the sadness on their son's face. Maggie moved even closer to him, scratching the back of his head, soothing him._

_"We have to kiddo. We promise you, we'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, you'll have fun with Grandma and your sister." Maggie said._

_The boy sniffed and wiped his tears, breaking both of his moms's heart._

_"You'll be back?" he insisted._

_His mama put her big hand on his cheek, kissing his forehead._

_"Of course we will, Zach. We love you, baby. We'll always come back for you." she assured him._

_The kid nodded against his mom's face, feeling a bit more calm._

_"You'll protect people at home and I'll protect Jamie here?" he suggested._

_Alex laughed softly in his auburn hair, never getting used to this immense feeling of contentment and love._

_"That's my boy." she said joyfully "But don't worry about anything, sweetie, everything is gonna be okay."_

_He lifted his head off, looking at both his moms's eyes._

_"You promise?"_

_They smiled at him, Alex putting him down._

_"We promise."_

_He hugged them close until he heard a small voice behind him._

_"Z?"_

_The boy turned around, seeing his sister half walking, half tripping toward him. He grabbed her small hand in his._

_"Don't worry, Jamie. Mama and mommy will be busy being heroes for the weekend and we get to play here. Wanna play baseball tomorrow?"_

 

Alex finally came to a stop, raising her first up. Looking at her tablet, she saw that the hallway was clear. She pushed the metal vent cover, letting it fall to the side. She took her 20 ft rope from her waist, tying it tightly to the bolt on the wall securing the duct paneling. She pulled on it, making sure it was securily anchored. Alex ignored Maggie's glint in her eyes, focusing on her task, but still not able to stop the smirk from making an appearance on her lips. The agent slipped the rope under her right thigh, brought it back to her chest, threw the cord behind her left shoulder before finally taking it back in her right hand.

She stood over the opening, testing the strength of her knot. Satisfied, she looked at both of the brunettes in front of her with a confident smile.

"See you on the other side, Dimples."

Maggie bit her lips and shook her head, suppressing an aroused gasp as Alex winked at them both. Jamie nodded and whistled, impressed. She somehow always thought it was Maggie that had the most game.

Alex slowly rappelled herself down, managing to control the speed of the descent with her strength. She mentally thanked Jonn once more for her training. She accelerated a bit, knowing it would take more time for Maggie and Jamie to get down. She finally let go of the rope, jumping the last few feet. She immediately pulled her gun out of her thigh holster, guarding the hallway as Maggie retrieved the rope.

The redhead checked her thermal scanning noticing someone turning the corner while Maggie started descending. Alex didn't want to shoot, not wanting to alarm all the guards yet. So, the agent quietly walked toward him, keeping her weapon up just in case. When he appeared in front of her, she didn't give him the chance to react, hitting him in the throat, before knocking him out. She caught the guard's body, dragging him toward a small room full of crates. She zip tied him to a pipe, squashed his communication device and closed the door behind her.

Maggie's arms tremble as she looked around for Alex, hearing faint noises of commotion. She only had a few feet left and almost fell but suddenly Alex was there, catching her legs, her hands on her calfs. Maggie inhaled, grateful, but annoyed at herself. She let herself slipped into Alex's arms as the redhead looked up at her with a heat in her eyes. The adrenaline was already hitting her.

"Great, you guys keep doing whatever it is you're doing, I'll get myself down with no problem." piped Jamie before mumbling "I'm too short for this."

Jamie recalled the times Alex and Uncle James used to bring Zach and her to R.E.I, doing the indoor climbing wall. While Zach followed all instructions, she was mostly being impatient and reckless. Her mom's words truly. She rushed to pick up the rope, imitating her mom's technique with an ease. She ignored both of her moms's recommendations, nodding at them absentmindedly as she literally let herself fall down the vent. The rope burned her thigh and gloved hands a bit as she was probably going too fast, but she was done being cautious when she had no idea what her brother was going through at the moment. She had to get to him. Now.

 

Zach came back to his reality but kept his eyes closed, muttering, repeating his moms's words of reassurance. _We love you. We'll come back for you. We promise. We promise. We have to kiddo. We'll always come back for you._ He kept whispering until he wasn't so afraid anymore, knowing his moms and his sister would come for him. Soon. He just had to hold on until then. So, he slowed down his breathing, ordering his body to stay calm.

"How endearing. What is it like to know your parents are liars, Zach? When they promised you that everything would be okay. They told you they'd come back and here you are, still waiting." Max took a moment, lost in his own head before continuing "Well, we're making progress Zachariah. Now I know I'm running for presidency and that your moms are responsible for my downfall. Hmm, I almost wish they do come and get you. This way I can take care of them right away. You think your sister will come along with them? Because I would love to have a chat with her."

Zach fought his primal instinct to threaten to kill the guy and laughed instead.

"Oh man, you're in so much trouble. My moms, they will come for me and when they'll free me and they'll be done with you, I'll make sure you never mention my sister again." he snarled.

 

Maggie walked with Alex closely, side by side, her hands tight around her glock. They finally found the door leading to the stairs. Zach was two levels down and Maggie couldn't wait to get to him, but she knew they had to go slow to avoid any surprise attacks. The detective could feel Jamie getting restless behind her. Alex opened the door, Maggie entering immediately, verifying every corner. A man was going up the stairs, checking his own tablet. He lifted his head but it was too late as Maggie jumped the few steps, knocking the guard out on the wall, her knee hitting his chest. The brunette looked past the stairs before signaling to Alex it was clear.

The agent rejoigned her with proud eyes, Jamie in tow. They walked down the first level when Alex stopped, hesitating.

"There are four guards in this hallway. Either we keep going and they'll come for us when we get to Zach or we take them out now." The redhead explained.

Jamie was bouncing on her toes. A part of her wanted to go in there and to break some bones but she mostly wanted to find her brother. She looked at her mama, seeing how deep in thought she was.

"Take them out. It'll take you what? Ten seconds? It'll be over before we even finish this conversation." suggested Jamie.

Maggie bit her lips, not quite liking it but knowing a decision had to be made. She nodded at Alex and the woman positioned herself, kneeling in front of the door. She secured her weapon to her shoulder and tilted her head toward Maggie. The brunette moved to the door, Jamie standing beside her and took a deep breath before opening it.

Alex spotted the men and fired quickly, all of them going down instantly. Maggie closed the door and they all moved, knowing they had to hurry up now. Running down the stairs, Alex shot two more men before they reached the door. The redhead went in first, the detective coming by her side, Jamie behind them, all back to back. Jamie swallowed, realizing how real this all was. This was not a game, not a stimulation This was a real life mission and they were all in danger.

This level was certainly more different than the others. Uptairs, they hadn't cared making any changes in the base while this floor was clean and spacious, all the rooms housing all kinds of labs. Jamie's eyes flew around the place, trying to find Zach through the plexiglass walls.

Then all hell broke loose as five men came out in the hallway. Maggie shot two of them down as Alex threw her arm around a man's neck, kicking another one behind him. She twisted herself, bringing the tall guy down before kneeling and shooting the last two guards. Maggie knocked out the still conscious man on the floor before he could take a shot at Alex. Jamie barely had the time to move, witnessing the whole thing with wide eyes. She rushed behind her moms, the women already moving on to the occupied lab.

 

Max untied one of Zach's arms, moving the boy in front of him and taking his gun out of his back. He pointed at the teenager's temple just as Maggie, Alex and Jamie entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts folks, always make me smile to see your comments and kudos! Answering you is as fun as writing this story for you. Next chapter in two days ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second udate of the week, do not forget to read chapter 6!  
> Want to thank all of you who take the time to comment. Your feedback is really important. I wish validation didn't matter that much but it does, sue me!
> 
> Didn't proof read this, sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy people! Only one more to go ;)

Max untied one of Zach's arms, moving the boy in front of him, taking his gun out of his back. He pointed at the teenager's temple just as Maggie, Alex and Jamie entered the room. Zach couldn't help but smile at them, seeing them all here.

"Z!" his sister called out, standing beside Alex.

Maggie was looking straight at him with a sorry look in her eyes. She was biting her lips, stopping herself from crying.

"Hey sis, nice suit. Where's mine?" he breathed out despite Max's forearm in his throat.

"Ah, this is the infamous sister. I've been wanting to have a chat with you, kid." Max piped up with his arrogant smile.

"Do NOT look at her!" ordered Maggie through her teeth as Alex moved the girl behind her, her gun still pointing at Max's head.

Jamie kept an eye out in the hallway, stealing glances at her brother. He had no shirt on and his torso was covered with little burned spots and cuts. She felt the rage boiled in her chest as she tightened her hold on her mom's alien gun.

"Oh feisty!" commented Max "I see why you almost married her, Agent Danvers. Seems like you met your perfect match. It is good to see you again Alexandra."

Alex took a step toward the man, her teeth clenched together. She wanted to jump at his throat for what he had done. She couldn't even look at her son yet, knowing she couldn't take her eyes off of Max. Her son who was hurt. Because of her. Of her and Maggie. And their inability to recall the most important thing. That they loved each other more than anything.

"What the hell, Max?" she said slowly, biting every syllable. "We were merciful with you. We let you go because you helped us. You could have gone anywhere and this is what you do?!"

Maggie kept looking between the two, trying to evaluate the situation. Max didn't seem shocked or disappointed. The light in his eyes was telling her that he was actually happy they showed up. She didn't like this conclusion, this feeling of knowing you walked into a trap. But there was nothing that would have stopped her from going in anyway. And she knew Jamie and Alex felt the same.

"Ahh, Alexandra. You forced me to exile, don't pretend you did me a favor. Besides, there is no place like home, isn't that true?" He shrugged with a tight smile.

Maggie could feel Alex burning and frankly, she just wanted her turn on the man. But first, she wanted Zach safe and away from him, in her arms.

"What about my kids, Max?! You were willing to torture my son, to make my kids disappear?!" Alex growled.

Zach had never seen her mom this angry. He tried to move discreetly, to untie his other hand but Max reinforced his hold on him, dugging the tip of his gun into his skull.

"I'm pretty sure you did that on your own when you broke up with your lovely fiancée." Max taunted Alex.

Jamie turned her head toward the man. She saw from the corner of her eyes her mom getting even more pale. The teenager met her mama's eyes and they both knew this unpleasant chit chat was coming to an end.

"Mom, can't you just shut him up?" the girl suggested, getting nervous as she looked at the door at the end of the corridor.

Everyone ignored her as Max got impatient as well. He loaded his weapon and everybody froze in the room.

"You are responsible for ruining my career both in the past and in the future. As much as I enjoyed our moments together Agent Danvers, I am done letting you ruin me." he grumbled frustratingly.

Maggie saw the fear on Zach's face and realized she would never forget this moment. Alex noticed the muscle in Max's hand readjusting his grip on his gun and knew that she had to act now.

At the same moment, Jamie caught sight of three men running down the hallway toward them. Jamie fired at them, the guards flying backward from the shock of the blast as Alex shot Max in the arm, Zach hitting the man's head with his.

Alex ran toward Max, hitting him in the face and pushing him to the floor while Maggie went to check on the boy. She ignored her own tears falling down as she caressed his cheek, inspecting his injuries. Zach smiled against her palm, feeling a wave of calm overcoming him despite everything going on.

Jamie rushed back into the room, yelling at them that more men were coming as she grabbed the table Zach was held on and with the help of Maggie, they pushed it on its side, the metal protecting them from the rain of bullets. Shattered glass was flying everywhere, the projectiles hitting many protected projects. Jamie saw her mom covering her head behind an open board as Max was lying on the floor trying to remain untouched. She rushed to untie her brother's hand and legs.

Maggie stood on her knee, shooting back at the three guards in the threshold of the lab. She knew Alex was out in the open and wanted to buy her time. She took one of them down before taking cover to reload her gun.

Jamie crouched down when she saw a guard pointing his rifle at her mom. She didn't hesitate, plunging toward her, rolling them out of the way as more stuff fell over them. Alex caught the men's gun, fighting him off. The young brunette saw a silver cylinder near her hand.

"Oh great, this will help immensely" she grumbled as she picked it up.

But then, the staff roared to life, a solid blue laser coming out of it. She stared at it for a second, ignoring her brother's jealous glare. _Was this a freaking lightsaber?!_ they both thought. Jamie smirked and jumped beside her mother into the battle as more guards came into the room. Maggie stood out from behind the table, rejoining them, tackling a man into the nearest wall. Jamie kept turning unto herself, her sword following her movement gracefully as she burned and pushed the men away, allowing her moms to knock them out. Once they were all down, the teenager stood up with a grin.

"WHOO!" she yelled happily.

Maggie lifted an eyebrow at her and shared a look with Alex.

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much." the detective commented. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"From her boyfriend on earth 1!" Zach grunted from behind the table.

He managed to stand on his hands and knees, taking his time to catch his breath. Jamie's eyes got big as both her moms looked back at her.

"Excuse me!?" they both said half confused, half angry.

"Z, what the hell?" she commented.

Zach ignored his family's prattle when he caught sight of Max crawling toward his gun. The boy jumped on him, growling in his face as he punched him, over and over again.

"I told you, you'd lose!" he snarled with a punch after each word.

Everything in him hurted. His chest, his head, his hands. But he kept swinging his fists at him, like rain falling into concrete. Slow, almost interminable, but before you knew it, it had crashed down harshly, leaving one of them barely affected anymore while the other disappeared after the fall. Zach never felt this angry. He was a bit afraid of how angry he was, but he was even more afraid of the emptiness he might feel instead. He let out a cry, rising his fist once more when a soft solid grip on his wrist stopped him. The boy turned his head toward his mom who was kneeling in front of him and felt grateful she had put an end to this.

"Sweetie..." she called out to him.

He took a few shivery breaths, their hands still in the air. His mom's brown eyes were looking at him with so much love, he fell backward, his other hand equilibrating him.

"Mom?" he whispered, his voice cracking "He was gonna hurt all of you, mom. He told me...I swear..." he tried to justify.

Alex encircled the boy, Zach's head falling unto her chest, his ear against her heart. She kept her own sob in, focusing on the teenager's pain, caressing his back and running a hand through his hair. She swore to herself to never let anyone, not even herself, hurt her beautiful boy ever again. Zach cried, holding on firmly to her, before pulling back.

  
Jamie wiped her tears with her left hand, the other clasped tightly into her mama's. She looked away from her mom and her brother when she caught sight of a hideous thing crawling on the ceiling. Jamie let go of Maggie's hand, walking carefully toward it.

"What the hell..." she muttered.

Alex turned her head toward where Jamie was looking, recognizing the brown and red parasite.

"Jamie, don't!" she warned as she jumped on her feet, running to her.

Maggie heard the redhead in time, grabbing Jamie and pulling her back to her. The parasite took a leap and latched itself on Alex, the detective crying out her name. She ran to her, kneeling down, her eyes scanning the parasite making its home on her ex fiancée's body. She cursed, recognizing what this was. Jamie got closer with a harsh look on her face and her sword in her hand. Maggie stopped her with pleading eyes.

"We can't touch it, we can't lift it, it'll kill Alex." explained Maggie, her voice breaking "She's trapped in her version of a perfect world. This is the Black Mercy."

The detective pushed the redhead's hair away, getting a bit lost for a second as she watched the closed eyes of the woman she loved.

"Well, I'm sure she won't dream of where we are now." Jamie said in a self despicating voice.

She regretted getting closer to that thing. Zach reached her, squeezing her shoulder before bending down beside his mama.

"Come on, let's put her on the table and let's figure out a way to help her." he told her, hoping he sounded reassuring and confident.

Maggie nodded, grateful for his calmness. Jamie rushed to lift the table back up, Zach and Maggie carefully lifting Alex's body on it.

"Alex told me that when Kara was stuck in the Black Mercy, Max had built a device that um, allowed her to get inside Kara's head." Maggie recalled, frowning, trying to remember past conversations with the agent.

Zach lift his head up, a light back in his eyes. He turned around, avoiding the screen that had shown his memories, he picked his Memoriam up along with a tablet.

"I could use this and connect you two together. Instead of sharing memories, this will let you be a part of this fantasy world she's trapped in. I just have to change the code and..."

"Skip the part nodoby understands and just do it." Jamie advised curtly.

Maggie and Jamie just stood there, looking at him with wide eyes as he kept roaming around, muttering to himself. After a dozen of minutes, he dragged a chair near the table Alex was laying on, the same table he was laying on and looked up at Maggie, waiting impatiently. The detective wet her lips, looking back at them, hesitating.

"I can't just leave you out there on your own..." she argued half heartedly.

Zach stood in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Maggie didn't blink at his too familiar brown eyes.

"Mama, you're the only who can save mom. And if she dies, we die."

Jamie watched Maggie inhaled deeply.

"Jeez, Zach, way too bury the lead." the young brunette scoffed.

Maggie gave her a small smile, before looking back at Zach.

"No pressure, right?" she replied wetly.

Zach smiled sadly at her with a shrug and a nod.

Maggie turned to her right, looking at Alex's pale face. She bent down, kissing her forehead, breathing her in. Jamie swallowed at the scene, Zach and her staring at each other. The detective sat down in the chair beside Alex and took the redhead's hand in hers, interlacing their fingers together.

"See you on the other side, babe." she whispered before nodding at Zach.

The boy shook his nerves away, taking the repaired and recoded Memoriam in his hands. His mom didn't even reacted when he inserted the bud on her temple. He shivered, thinking of Max forcing him to share his memories. Zach slipped the second piece on Maggie's skin.

Jamie walked toward her brother, taking a deep breath as Zach carefully cradled their mama's head on Alex's hip. The young girl sighed, keeping a strong hold on her sword, eyeing the unconscious men in the threshold of the lab, hoping they remained this way. Her other hand reached out to Zach, squeezing his fingers between hers. The siblings looked at each other before setting their gaze on Alex and Maggie.

"All right, moms. Time for you to come back to us." Jamie whispered.

 

_Alex woke up harshly, sitting up and gasping loudly. She looked around, not recognizing where she was. She was in a bed with soft creme sheets. A warm hand slipped up her spine. She jolted back, her wide eyes meeting chocolate orbs. She sighed, a bit relieved._

_"Maggie?"_

_The small woman blinked the sleep away as she caressed Alex's jaw._

_"Yeah, baby. Are you okay?"_

_Alex was confused as to why she was in a bed with Maggie. They weren't together anymore or were they? She tried to recall past fights but could only remember kisses and morning routines, preparing the coffee together. She shook her head as Maggie got closer to her, soothing her. The redhead suddently had a flash of herself running toward a young brunette._

_"Maggie?! What, what is this? Where are Jamie and Zach?" she asked worriedly._

_The detective simply smiled at her, kissing her temple._

_"They're in their room, babe, they're okay."_

_Alex came to open her mouth to argue that it was impossible but she found herself nodding._

_"It must have been quite the nightmare, come here, love." the brunette reassured her, taking the woman in her arms._

_The redhead breathed deeply into those familiar arms. She felt safe again. She was home. She forced herself to open her eyes, looking at the room around her._

_"Wait, Mags, where are we?" she insisted with hesitation._

_The brunette tipped her head to the side, smiling at her, dimples all out. Alex felt herself falling once more._

_"I know our place is barely recognizable with all the boxes but we're moving into our house in a few days babe, it'll all be okay." Maggie paused with another kiss "It's nearly five, why don't you head into the shower? I could come with you." she suggested with a smirk and a glint in her eyes._

_Alex smiled, not able to stop the humming of her heart. Suddently a baby cry was heard. The agent lifted her head, surprised by the sound. She was very curious to see this baby. Her baby._

_"No, you go." Alex counteroffered "I'll check on...Jamie."_

_Maggie kissed her once more before getting up, only wearing Alex's orange shirt. Alex felt the love sucking the air right out of her lung._

_"Don't forget to call Jeremiah back, he and Eliza wanted us to visit them in a few weeks. Oh and James will drop Gertrude at Winn's loft tomorrow, okay?"_

_Alex nodded at the informations, taking it all in. She stood up, walking out of the room and rejoining the only other closed door of the apartment. She pushed it open, noticing the roaming planets and constellations on the ceiling. She smiled as she saw her almost three year old son, sleeping soundly in his rocket bed not even bothered by his sister's cry. She bent down, kissing his hair away before walking toward the white crib._

_Her baby's usually olive skin was getting red as she cried out, upset. Alex almost started crying too, her heart cracking at how beautiful her babygirl was with her messy dark hair._

_"Hey beautiful, mommy is here, sweetheart. No need to be upset, I got you."_

_She picked her up carefully, her weight fitting perfectly in her arms. She craddled her close, kissing Jamie's cheek. Everything was perfect._

 

_Maggie heard the shower running but pushed the fact away for now, hearing Alex singing softly in the space theme bedroom. She walked slowly to her, stopping at the threshold of the room and crossed her arms over her chest, falling in love with the scene. The detective swallowed, knowing she had to get Alex away from her dream._

_"Hey gorgeous" she called her out._

_Alex turned around with wide eyes, hugging Jamie close to her chest._

_"I thought you said you were going under the sho..." she cut herself off hearing the still running water "Who the hell are you?!"_

_The redhead backed away toward Zach's bed. Maggie lifted her hands up, hating the fear in Alex's eyes. A part of her wanted to look at her kids more closely, but she knew she couldn't do that. She had to resist and get Alex out of there._

_"Alex, baby. This isn't real. You're trapped under the Black Mercy, remember?"_

_The agent opened and closed her mouth, confused once more. She shook her head, hiding Jamie's face away from the brunette._

_"It happened to Kara too, remember? She was stucked in a fantasy on Krypton and you went inside her head to save her, remember that? Because that's what you do, Danvers. You always do everything you can to save Kara. To save Supergirl. This is who you are, Alex. You take care of people, you save them. You saved me and I'm here to save you. To save our kids."_

_A flash of something crossed Alex's eyes and Maggie felt hope, taking a small step toward her ex fiancée. Oh, how much she wanted to take her in her arms and never let go._

_"Our kids...My kids are right here...I..." she stuttered, lifting her hesitating eyes toward Maggie's._

_Zach woke up, whining and taking Alex's hand in hers. The agent bent down, kissing his temple, before putting baby Jamie beside him, protecting her in the bundle of blanket. Zach held her close, blinking at Alex with loving eyes._

_"Alex, look at me." she pressed, waiting for Alex to actually meet her eyes "This isn't real. And you deserves to have a real full happy life."_

_The agent's lips trembled, her hand rising as if she was reaching out for Maggie, before dropping it. Maggie took a risk, taking it between hers, pulling the woman she loved close to her. She softly put her forehead on her._

_"You deserves to have a real full happy life. With them and with me." she said slowly with all the care in the world "Outside of here, in a world that isn't perfect, that isn't easy, but it'll be a life we created together."_

_Maggie realized the shower was off and she knew they were running out of time before things started to get ugly._

_"So what do you say, Danvers? Are you with me?" she breathed out in a clear voice._

_Alex blinked and Maggie knew she finally realized the truth. Tears were falling quietly down the redhead's cheek as she shook her head._

_"What if this is all I can get?" she whispered, turning her head toward Zach and Jamie staring at her with pleading eyes._

_Maggie put her finger on Alex's chin, bringing her attention back on her._

_"No Danvers, I promise it'll be more."_

_Alex cried out, hugging her tightly. The other Maggie entered the room but a blinding light surrounded them as Alex and Maggie held on to each other and came back to reality._

Maggie blinked as she woke up, loud noises startling her. She jumped on her feet, first noticing Alex still unconcious. Her heart stopped, thinking she had failed, but then the Black Mercy slipped off her body, crawling toward a corner of the room, slowly dying.

Alex opened her eyes, confused. She then looked at Maggie, her arms already up. The detective hugged her close, wanting to kiss her. But then, a loud thud made her realize a fight was going on.

Zach was holding a man back as Jamie kicked him in the chest, both Zach and the guard hitting the wall. The redhead winced as his sister swirled her sword on the man's hand, making him yell and drop his weapon. Both teenagers lifted their heads toward their moms.

"How kind of you to join us!" Jamie piped with a giant grin on her face.

They both let the man fall down, rejoigning the women. Maggie helped Alex jumped off the table and they rushed outside the lab, on the outdoor balcony. The agent grabbed Jamie's hand, starting to run as she told them:

"We'll enter in another room and go up to the Waverider."

Maggie nodded but Zach froze as a voice interrupted their escape.

"Not so fast."

From the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a random guard, still down, lifting his weapon toward his mama and he fired.

"NO!" he and Alex yelled as Zach pushed his mother out of the way.

Jamie took a knife out of her vest and threw it perfectly in the man's throat. She didn't take the time to enjoy watching him bleeding out, looking back toward her Zach. She felt like her whole life was sucked out of her body as she took in the bullet stucked in her brother's skin. Zach couldn't even look at all of them before falling over the railing from the power of the shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please drop a comment and kudos :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, this is it, the real final chapter. Want to thank all of you who read, commented and liked my fic. I truly fell in love with this family and I feel that some of you did too. This story is over but I'm thinking of adding one shots at some point if that's something you would like ?? If so, you are free to leave prompts, ideas in the comment and do not forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter or this fic in general.  
> Again, thank you all, enjoy.

"ZACH!" all three women screamed as Maggie rushed on her feet to reach him, but it was too late.

She grabbed the railing, her chest rupturing itself from the pain as she cried out her son's name. Maggie turned toward Jamie as the girl came to jump to get to her brother, but the detective stopped her with Alex's help. The teenager fought them off until Alex called her name, her hands on both the brunettes's neck.

"Jamie, listen to me! Listen to me! You both need to get on that rooftop, get the Waverider as close to the water as you can! Do that for me, okay?! I'll bring him to you."

The agent didn't give them the time to react as she unzipped her vest, letting it fall down on the metal floor and swiftly plunged off the edge.

Maggie watched her ex fiancee dived in, horrified before pushing Jamie in front of her as they both started running toward the stairs, skipping a few steps. The detective focused on that, trying to not think of Alex roaming into dark water to find their injured son. She groaned, pushing her body even more, reaching the door leading to the rooftop. The brunette didn't even stop, kicking it down, the fresh air sweeping her hair out of her face. Jamie followed her, breathing loudly. The young girl forced herself to push the panic away. Too much was at stake here.

They both ran toward the already up and running Waverider, jumping into the cargo bay.

"Gideon, leave the door open and find Alex and Zach. Now!"

Both brunettes held on to the straps by the door as the ship flew away from the base and close to the water. Maggie reminded herself to breathe as she franctically searched for Alex and Zach. For a moment that seemed eternal, Maggie didn't see anything.

"There!" Jamie yelled, pointing out.

The detective let out a gasp as Alex immerged from the water, holding an unconscious and bleeding Zach. She stopped the whimper from crossing her lips, knowing she had to be strong in front of Jamie.

Maggie kneeled down as the Waverider inclined itself so she could reach the redheads. The agent groaned as she pushed the tall teenager toward the cargo bay. Maggie and Jamie grabbed his arms pulling him in. The detective lend a hand to Alex, helping her as well. They hugged for a brief second.

Jamie swallowed as she inspected the wound on her brother's chest. She noticed that the bullet seemed closer to his shoulder and she let out a sigh, relieved. Alex walked back toward her, pushing her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek. The teenager stepped back despite wanting to just drop the tough act and fall into her mothers's arms. Her moms then lifted Zach up, carrying him through the ship. Jamie ran alongside them, finally turning the corner toward the Med bay.

"Just put him him on the chair, Gideon will do the work." Jamie told them.

Alex and Maggie followed her instructions but looked back toward her, unconvinced. The taller woman's hand was twitching by her side. Jamie saw it but her face remained hard and serious.

"Trust me, I know you want to do this by yourself mom, but it'll be faster and efficient."

Maggie nodded reluctantly while Alex looked at Zach with uncertainty in her brown orbs, still not moving. The brunette took the agent's hand in hers, pulling her back with her, their eyes never leaving the boy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie was alone with Zach at the moment as Alex went to change her clothes. Jamie was currently asleep in the room next door. She had wanted to stay awake but she had been so exhausted that right after Alex had softly pushed her on the bed, she had been knocked out cold. The detective sat down beside Zach, looking at every inch of his body. He was in this bed because he had saved her life.

"Come on, kid. You showed me how much I love you. Now is not the time to quit me." she murmured.

Alex came into the room, seeing Maggie's head in her hands as she breathed out slowly. She approached her and hesitantly put her hand on her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. Maggie inhaled and Alex almost pulled her hand back but the brunette grabbed it, kissing her palm softly.

The agent's heart tugged in her chest. She leaned over Maggie, circling the woman with her arms and hid her face in the nook of her neck. The brunette sighed but moved, wanting to see Alex's face. The redhead turned her chair around before crouching in front of her. Maggie cradled her face, pushing her hair away. Alex closed her eyes, cherishing this moment. Maggie swallowed at the obvious weariness and love on the taller woman's face.

"I've missed you, Alex. So, so much." she admitted so lowly, she thought for a second that the agent hadn't heard her.

Whiskey brown eyes looked at her with a storm of emotions in them. Maggie kept scratching Alex's scalp reassuringly as the redhead shifted on her feet, to fit between the detective's knees. Alex waited for her to keep talking, knowing she needed to be heard.

"I was mad at you for giving up on us. Something real and tangible over some concept." she paused, her voice wavering "But now, _they_ are real and tangible too. They are you. They are us. They're perfect, Al. And they, we, looked so happy when I saw our family through the Memoriam."

Maggie choked up, thinking back to those beautiful memories. She wasn't naive, she knew they would be harder times, like today, but she also knew that with Alex by her side, she could go through anything.

Alex caressed the brunette's knee with her thumb, her heart threatening to come out of her mouth, the hope filling her whole body.

"What are you saying Mags?" she whispered to her.

"That I get it. That it wasn't that I wasn't enough, it was a need. And now I have this need to have them. To watch them grow. To love them. And to do all that with you," she said with a smile, her voice cracking "it doesn't sound so scary anymore."

Alex straightened herself, feeling completely numb for a second as her hands reached out to Maggie's cheeks, still not realizing what she was saying.

"And I'm sorry we didn't talk more about this. I'm sorry I was so closed off at the idea. I was just scared to lose you. To lose us." Maggie cried as Alex put her forehead against her "We are both so stubborn, Danvers, always sticking our ground. We should have met in the middle, you know. But I know we can use that stubborness for better purpose now. Like never letting each other go."

Alex laughed wetly, nodding against her, grabbing every part of her she could touch.

"I saw many couples lose each other when they have kids and I didn't want that to happen to us. But Jamie told me we're not that different and through Zach's memories, I saw us, Al. We were so happy together and with them. I'm their mama and I was good, Al. We were good. And I love them already, don't you?"

The agent shook her head, trying to avoid a sob. Everything she ever wanted was right here, in front of her. And for the first time in months, she could see it. She could see her dream coming true. Being real.

"God, Maggie I do. Of course I do."

"So, what do you say, you want to.."

Alex cut her off, kissing her soundly. Maggie pulled her in, trying to stop smiling as the redhead kissed her with all she had. They had a hard time to pull back, but they eventually did.

"I love you so much Maggie Sawyer, you know that?" Alex said before kissing Maggie again.

Maggie greeted her tongue with hers, her heart melting into her body like hot lava from a volcano. She moaned before grabbing the redhead's chin, taking a moment to breathe.

"I love you too, Alex Danvers. Forever." she whispered through her tears.

 

They sat together for a while, watching over Zach. They were a bit shy at first, back in each other's arms, but they sighed deeply, knowing their home was right there, beside and around them. After an hour or two, Alex broke the silence.

"You were right, Maggie. He's beautiful and smart and brave. I can't believe he brought you into the Black Mercy and that the Memoriam is his invention."

Maggie smiled and kissed the back of the redhead's neck softly.

"He's a nerd like you, Al." the brunette forced herself to laugh "He was so calm and respectful despite everything he's been through."

They both sighed, the guilt spreading through their bodies, freezing their hearts. Maggie held Alex tighter against her chest, knowing they would have to deal with that later, together. The agent squeezed the brunette's hand, holding it against her heart.

"We'll be there for him and for Jamie when they'll come back" Alex said tiredly but with determination "We'll help them through this, we will."

Maggie nodded against her shoulders blades, breathing her in. Alex then got up, pushing herself off Maggie and slowly walked toward Zach. She half sat on the bed, taking his hand in hers, the other pushing his hair away like she had done in the Black Mercy. God, if Maggie hadn't brought her back...she would have missed so much.

Alex felt once more the emotions threatening to overcome her. As a soldier, an agent, she was trained to put on a facade, to push her emotions at bay, but ever since she met Maggie, ever since the woman told her to not push her feelings down anymore, she couldn't help herself. And when it came to her family, to them being in danger, hell was never far behind Alex.

The redhead kissed the teenager's forehead, swallowing at how natural this was, but also weird at the same time, having meet the boy for the first time when they had rescued him.

"I can't believe it worked" Zach croaked out.

Maggie jumped on her feet by Alex's side as the women laughed and cried over him. Zach blinked, trying to open his eyes and swallowed with difficulty. Alex rushed to the glass of water on a nearby table, bringing it to the teenager's lips as Maggie squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"God, Zach, never do that again!" the detective half reproached him.

The young redhead finally opened his eyes, seeing his mothers holding each other close even though both of them were touching a part of him. He smiled at them.

"To my defense, saving your life meant saving mine and Jamie's too." he said after clearing his throat.

His mom stroke his neck softly with a sad smile, holding back her tears.

"Mine too, sweetie." she whispered.

Zach squeezed Maggie's hand before touching his covered wound with the tip of his fingers.

"If this is what getting shot feels like, I'm sorry to tell you that I won't follow any of your footsteps." he announced with a grin.

"That's good with me, kid." Maggie laughed.

The short silence was interrupted by the automatic door behind.

"Don't worry, Z, I'll be the badass sibling when I'll take moms's place at the DEO." Jamie strided over with a smirk and relieved eyes.

"Uh, hell no!" both Maggie and Alex argued.

Jamie ignored them, hunching over her brother, hugging him tight despite trying to not cause him more pain. Once she felt how alive he was, his heart thudding against hers, she backed up, still leaning over the bed, her arms crossed. The young brunette grinned at him.

"So, are you done being the star of the show?" she teased him with a sincerity and a qualm in her eyes.

He groaned as he lifted himself up, three pairs of arms reaching out, ready to catch him.

"Be careful, buddy." Maggie said, biting her lips.

Zach still looked at his sister with excitment all over his face, trying to not smile too hard, seeing how close their moms were again, how his mama just called him buddy.

"Is it time to go back home?" he asked with anticipation.

Jamie looked over their moms with a shrug, even if the relief and love could make her fly.

"Seems like our job here is done. You were right, we just had to show them how irresistible we are. Now the rest is up to them." Jamie snickered.

Alex hid her laugh in Maggie's hair, the small woman shaking her head. The detective looked into Jamie's eyes, both brunettes getting quiet.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jamie." she admitted before walking over to her, hugging her.

Maggie felt the girl tremble in her arms and the woman knew how much this meant to her. To Zach. She pulled back, keeping her right arm around the teenager's shoulders.

"I want to thank you both for coming here, for showing us how much we love you and each other."

Alex rubbed Zach's shoulder, smiling so widely as she caught Maggie's eyes.

"You can go home in peace, kids. We are not going anywhere." Alex swore, her heart twice the size of the earth.

They all hugged, all trying to not give in and cry. They bid their goodbye and Alex and Maggie walked out of the Waverider, sad to leave the kids behind, but finding solace and being excited at the prospect of their future.

But right before leaving, Jamie held Maggie off for a second.

"Oh and mama, um, please tell me you'll do something about aunty Kara and Lena because I don't know what's going on here, but it's weird."

Maggie's eyebrow reached her hairline as Alex looked at her daughter, curious.

"Sorry kid, I don't know what you're talking about...I'm not up to date." Maggie muttered.

Jamie danced on her feet, her hands on her hips. She winced and shrugged.

"Apparently, James and Lena are a thing." she announced.

Maggie choke on her own saliva. Alex drew circles on her back, half amused, half concerned.

"Okay, who the hell messed with our timeline like that?" she lifted her hands up, shaking her head.

\----------------------------------------------

The Waverider landed in 2037 in the desert base, in the exact same spot they had took off in that afternoon. Zach and Jamie carefully got out of the ship, somehow expecting an army to be there to get them.

"Well, this went better than I thought." Zach sighed, adjusting the sling on his arm.

Jamie slapped his other shoulder with a scoff as they walked toward the train station.

"You were tortured and shot. We all almost died several times. Your positivism is unnecessary, Z."

The redhead rolled his eyes, kicking a rock.

"I meant just now. I expected moms and the legends to show up and drag us home by our ears."

Supergirl landed in front of them, her arms crossed over her chest. She was in her typical skirt costume and Jamie made a mental note to talk to Winn about some costume modifications.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you?" Jamie contented herself to say.

Their aunt wanted to stay mad at them but the worry in her eyes betrayed her the second they caught sight of Zach's arm in a sling. The blonde superhero rushed to them.

"What happened to you?! Where have you been? Your moms are worried sick about you!"

Jamie lifted her hands up in surrender, holding her aunt off.

"How about you give us a ride home and we explain to everyone everything that happened?" the young girl proposed.

Her aunt scoffed and without any warning, she grabbed them and took off, flying high in the sky. Barely ten second later, they were on their green house's porch, Jamie trying to keep her heart inside her chest. She finally stood up as Zach opened the door, Maggie pouncing on them, her hands on her hips.

"Where the hell were you? We woke up and the beds were empty! There was no note! You were just gone!" she scold them.

Zach froze in place while Jamie did her best to not roll her eyes as Alex rejoigned her wife in a similar stance. Jamie couldn't help but smile, seeing everything back to normal in her house. In her home.

"Well, excuse us for fixing our lives." Jamie retorted.

Alex and Maggie's wet eyes were on her and the young girl felt bad. She simply lifted her arms, giving them her most charming smile. They snorted and hugged her tightly, not letting go anytime soon. Jamie noticed that her mom's hair were up in the smallest ponytail and the brunette smiled at the familiarity. God, she couldn't believe they were here in front of them.

"Thank you for knocking some senses into us" Alex whispered as she signaled Zach to join in the hug.

They all finally pulled back after a while, Maggie wiping her tears.

"Okay everybody, you can go back home now that your ride is here." the detective announced.

"Sorry not sorry for taking your ship, guys." Jamie told everyone.

Zach looked at the legends all sprawled around the room. Sara pushed the boys out of the house, her son Damon staying behind for a second. Zach glared at him on principle, his moms busy murmuring reassurances in each other's ear. The black haired teenager winked at him, walking past him to reach Jamie.

"Hey Sawyer! You could have called me before leaving on your grand adventure. I could have help." the boy grinned, leaning on the wall beside the living room threshold.

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at him.

"Well, I don't know Lance, I think I did pretty well without you." she replied teasingly.

Damon laughed, putting a hand over his chest.

"You wound me. But you're right, I'm sure you were a badass wherever you were." he complimented with sincerity. "I wasn't even worried about you."

He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. Jamie shook her head, not wanting to get lost into his dark eyes. Damon nudged her, lifting his eyes up. Jamie followed his gaze and saw a mistletoe above their heads. She looked back down toward the teenager smiling at her, an eyebrow up.

"You think I'm gonna follow some concept forcing me to kiss you? Hell no, Damon, you gotta earn it." Jamie said, backing up.

Damon nodded, taking her seriously, though a little bit disappointed. He took Jamie's hand, kissing it softly, still looking at her. The young girl hesitated between rolling her eyes and melting right there.

"Merry Christmas, Jamie." he told her with a dazzling smile "I'll see you around, Sawyer."

Jamie ignored the fact that her brother was right there staring at them while talking to Matheo, ignored that her moms were wrapped in each other's arms, but still glanced at them from the corner of their eyes and that Sara Lance was spying on them through the window, probably judging her son's flirting skills to make a report to her wife. Jamie simply pulled Damon by the lapel of his leather jacket, kissing him hardly, noticing how soft and full his lips were and how his tongue tasted like those Christmas candy cane. She pulled away with a smirk, pushing the boy toward the door.

"Now, just so you know, this was _my_ choice." she insisted "Besides, you need something to look forward to."

Damon tripped over his feet, blinking at her before crossing the door with a lost smile, Matheo following him with a snicker. Jamie heard him and Sara cheering the teenager as Jamie turned toward her own family. Zach snapped his fingers with a smile.

"Damn sis, you got game."

Jamie shrugged, hoping she wouldn't blush now. Later tonight, she would have a lot to think about and she wasn't sure if she was gonna be able to fall asleep.

"Learned it from the best." she said winking at her moms.

Alex shook her head, laughing as Maggie pinched her wife's hips. The redhead kissed the small woman's cheek.

"All right, kids. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. For now, Caitlin left us a little gift this afternoon before leaving."

Zach and Jamie followed their moms toward the backyard now covered of snow. Zach gasped beside her and Jamie smiled up at him. Alex put her arm around her son's shoulders, pulling him close.

"We'll go easy on you, sweetie." she murmured with care, kissing his temple and ruffling his hair.

Zach swallowed, incredibly happy to be home. Jamie squeezed his hand as Maggie kissed both of their forehead, sighing softly, eternally grateful her kids were alright and had succeed at saving their family.

The brunette signed Alex to follow her, interlacing their fingers. Before they stepped outside, she looked back toward Zach and Jamie.

"Oh, before we crush you nerds, will you please send us a message to let us know you're alright." she asked them with a soft smile.

Zach held on tighter to his sister's hand, making sure this was all real.

"Will do, mama." he promised her.

He barely turned around before Jamie jumped on him, hugging him and squealing.

"Ow, dude!" he groaned as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Z. We did it! This call for a celebration dance!" she said lifting her fingers up like guns, twirling them around.

Zach shook his head.

"Nope. Nope. Not dancing with you. Jamie, I said...ugh...fine!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_2017_

Maggie laughed, taking the time to catch her breath. Alex came back into the room, smiling at the naked form of the brunette. The agent stepped into the bed, crawling over Maggie, kissing every bit of skin on her way up. She gave the detective the bottle of water, taking advantage of that moment to study Maggie's body and massaging her sides. They both received a couple of blows during the fight and maybe spending the last hour having sex wasn't the best idea after such a rough day, but the second they had came home, they had literally jumped on each other, the adrenaline still coursing through their veins. Alex didn't regret it one bit.

The redhead laid beside Maggie, letting her drink and breathe. Maggie put the bottle away before pulling Alex to herself, molding their bodies together.

"Well, I know we won't make Zach and Jamie this way but it sure as hell was fun to try." Maggie told Alex.

They both laughed in each other's neck, never getting tired of touching and smelling each other. Alex's laugh quieted down as she sighed, pulling back to look into Maggie's eyes.

"It's gonna be weird to not see them again the way they are now for the next seventeen years." Alex said, frowning.

Maggie nodded and kissed her crinkle, caressing the small of her back.

"Yeah, but I'm also excited to watch them grow into those beautiful kids." the brunette smiled at Alex. "Jamie will be a handful the minute she'll be able to talk til through her teenage years."

The agent laughed wholeheartedly before recalling the past weeks in which she had thought she'd never find happiness again.

"Well, I'm looking forward to that life with you." Alex whispered to Maggie with a kiss on her dimple. "I love you, Maggie."

The smaller woman smiled, kissing Alex back, sighing in her mouth. They groaned when one of their phones interrupted them.

"It's probably Kara, Jonn or Winn. They're probably worried after the many messages I left them. You should have seen Winn's face when Jamie showed up." Alex snickered, reaching out for her phone.

Maggie snorted, wishing she had seen that, knowing the young girl could leave quite an impression. The detective sat up behind Alex when the taller woman froze, holding her phone up.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly, somehow knowing perfectly who it was.

Alex turned toward Maggie with misty eyes and a out of this world happy smile. Maggie looked at the message while Alex put her forehead in the brunette's hair. Maggie's heart got louder as she looked at Alex, kissing her soundly, happily. Oh, so happily.

_We're home safe with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my little jab at Lena/James for those who love them.  
> Oh boy, what a ride. Tell me what you guys thought of it!
> 
> Now, I'm back working on Holy and To know we're good enough. 
> 
> To next one ;)


	9. Back to normal, or so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, can't believe I'm updating this story after all this time but this family wouldn't leave my head so here's a little something with the Sawyer-Danvers dealing with the aftermath of what happened in the past. Would love to hear your thoughts on this and if you'd like to read more. (Would be one shot)

January 5, 2038

Zach was sitting outside on the house's porch, a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. It was a little past ten at night and the stars were shining bright tonight. The front door opened behind him and the young man gulped as his mom sat down beside him, wearing a dark sweatshirt. Both redheads sighed as Alex gave him a mug of hot chocolate.

"What are you doing out there so late, sweetie?" Alex asked.

The boy shrugged, still looking in front of him, inspecting the silent street, his hands getting warmer from the cup.

"Just doing the same as you. Waiting for mama to come home." He admitted, not seeing the point of lying.

Alex finally turned toward her son, frowning. She curled a comforting hand around his bicep, the other pushing his auburn hair from his eyes.

"Have you been doing that since you guys came back?" She asked worriedly as Zach closed his eyes, fighting back his tears

The trip to 2017 had been exhausting and full of surprises. His chest still wore the marks of the torture he had endured but the worse scar he bore was left on his mind and heart. He was still afraid to wake up to an empty house, his moms gone for good, his family completely disappearing, him and Jamie never being.

"Maybe it's stupid. It's been two weeks but I'm still scared." Zach confessed, too tired to hold it in any longer.

Alex let out a deep breath, pulling her boy into her embrace while caressing his hair

"It isn't stupid, Zachariah. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, baby. You endured so much putting our family back together and it shouldn't have happened. Protecting this family is my job."

Zach sighed, watching a black and caramel cat padding through the grass. It reminded him of Gertrude for a second, making him sad.

"It's not all on you, mom. It's life. We sadly can't control it all. No matter how much we want to." He muttered.

Alex swallowed down the guilt once more, focusing on being there for her son. Her brave Zachariah.

"Mom?" Zach called her out, hesitating "Does it scare you sometimes? How far you're willing to go to protect us?"

The tall woman froze, surprised by the question and the self-loathing tone in her son's voice. She wasn't sure what she was gonna say when Maggie's motorcycle finally interrupted the silence. Alex noticed the teenager beside her exhaling out of relief. The agent smiled as her wife took off her helmet. Zach's heart beated faster before calming down. He felt like he was in a roller coaster and the ride was finally over.

"Hey nerds, what are my favorite redheads doing out here?" Maggie asked with a soft smile, tipping her head to the side.

Zach noticed his moms silently communicating and his mom got up as his mama approached them. The redheaded woman kissed her wife on her cheek, murmuring a "I'm glad you're home" before turning toward the front door.

"Mom!" Zach called her "Jamie is not sleeping either. She's boxing downstairs."

Alex closed her mouth tightly, her eyes downcast. Zach hated seeing the guilt in her eyes.

"I know, I heard her. Thank you, sweetie, I'm gonna check in with her. Don't stay outside too long you two, you're insufferable when you're sick."

Maggie winked at her before she disappeared behind the door. The woman groaned as she sat down on the porch, her body exhausted from the long day. She carefully put her helmet beside her thigh and stole the Supergirl mug out of her son's hands.

"Hey!" he whined as his mom took a sip.

"Oh, this tastes so good. Would be better if we'd spike it up though." Maggie said giving it back.

Zach arched an eyebrow and Maggie snorted, nudging his shoulders.

"Obviously, I'm kidding, son."

The boy couldn't help but smile at her words. He wondered if this was what his mothers' felt when he and his sister first started calling them mom.

"You had a long day?" he asked, watching his mama close her eyes.

The woman nodded before dropping her head on his shoulder. It both dawned on them that this moment was similar to the first time they sat together, back in 2017.

"You want to talk about what’s on your mind, kiddo?" Maggie questioned as Zach readjusted the blanket around him so it covered his mama as well.

"I don't see the point." he muttered.

Maggie pulled back, looking at the teenager's profile. He was frowning, his eyes ahead and focus. Zach was usually not the kind to hold back and it worried her. She could feel that something was going with her kids and she hated not knowing.

"It can only help. What you've been through was traumatizing, Zachariah. And look, I know it's not the same but each time something happened to your mom, I had to talk about it. To her, to Jonn or the DEO's psychiatrist, or else I wouldn't have been able to let her out the door. It's not easy and we are allowed to be afraid, there is no shame in that, but we gotta trust that at the end of the day, we all do our very best to come home."

It was Zach's turn to put his head on the brunette's shoulder. The boy breathed deeply, taking in his mama's reassuring scent.

"You know," the woman said slowly "We were sitting just like this the first time you told me I was your mother."

They both shared a smile and a quiet laugh.

"And boy, I was freaking out, you know? But I could already tell you were a good kid. Despite you being afraid and alone taking care of Jamie, you did your best to respect me and your mom. Even still today." Maggie murmured, her lips against his forehead "But it's okay if you're upset with us, it's okay if a part of you doesn't trust us anymore."

Zach kept her head down as his mama wiped his tears, lifting his head toward her, her sad dimple in place. She tipped her head and shrugged.

"It's okay. We get it." she repeated. "We'll all work on it, together."

 

Alex was walking down the stairs with apprehension. She could hear her daughter hitting the punching bag with endeavor. She knew both her kids were struggling since they came back and frankly, the agent wasn't sure how to be there for them. And Jamie, despite all the snarks and jokes, she wasn't okay, she could tell.

The woman moved past the stairs and the pool table, seeing Jamie throwing quick jabs into the bag. Alex sighed, noticing the irregular rhythm and the unbalanced punches, but her erratic breathing was what worried her the most.

"Hey slugger, you want to take a small break? Do some breathing exercises?" Alex suggested, her hand moving toward the punching bag to stop it.

Jamie didn't look at her, but Alex could feel her glare. The kid didn't slow her punches, to the contrary, hitting harder than before. The agent bit her lips, not liking it one bit.

"I'm fine, mom. No need to worry." the small brunette said through shivery breath. "I have a question, though? Your first kill, how did it feel?"

Alex frowned, her hands frozen above the bag. She scratched her eyebrow with her nail.

"I...it was my first mission at the DEO. I wanted to prove my worth, but I was too nervous. We apprehended the suspect but I was overconfident and he got away. The orders were shoot to kill and I took the shot."

The redhead looked down, recalling how she had run toward the Fort Rozz's prisoner, doing everything she could to stop the bleeding. She had panicked at the blood pouring out of him. Vasquez had been the one to pull her back and had helped her clean her hands.

"I, uh, couldn't believe that my actions had ended a life. And your grandpa Jonn, he was Hank Henshaw back then, looked remorseful, but he put his hand on my shoulder and told me I had done a good job. It hadn't felt like it, but he was right. That alien was dangerous and a murderer. He had to be put down."

Jamie paused for a brief second, before going back at it again.

"That is not the way mama think." she retorted.

Alex smiled softly for a second, recalling late night conversations back when Maggie was just her friend and then her girlfriend.

"I know, Jamie. Your mother makes me a better person and a better agent every day. Why do you think she came to work at the DEO? She wanted to change things." Alex told her daughter.

The teenager shrugged and snorted.

"I thought it was just an excuse to make out in the training room." Jamie smirked tightly.

Alex didn't respond, sensing how frustrated Jamie was. The girl was hitting the bag nonstop, groaning from the effort.

"You know, baby, even if I did or didn't do the right thing, it didn't change how I felt. I was overwhelmed and I felt guilty. I couldn't control my emotions and I lashed out against my colleagues, challenging them into fights. I was a mess. A bit like you are right now." Alex said carefully.

Jamie yelled and kicked in the bag, bending in half, her hands against her knee. She couldn't breathe properly. Alex approached her with small steps.

"Okay, Jamie. You're gonna breathe for me like we taught you too, alright. You need to clear your head and calm your heart. Just focus on my voice." Alex said slowly.

The teenager's eyes were darting from the left to the right, moving much too quickly. Jamie lifted her hands towards her throat, feeling the distress, making her head spin.

"I...can't...mom. I can't get him out of my head..." Jamie struggled to get out.

Alex rushed to her, laying a hand on her back, the other on her chest. She couldn't recall her little girl having panic attack this bad.

"I killed him, mom...I perforated his throat." Jamie rambled, the air still refusing to enter her lungs "I was so angry but it felt good, you know? I'm a bad person mom."

The redhead held the young girl close, breathing into her ear, her heart breaking at her daughter's words, at her daughter's pain.

"Hey, hey, don't say that, okay. Don't think about that. You did your best, Jamie, you were protecting our family, just like we all were. I'm sorry that you had to do that, but you gotta breathe Jamie. _Breathe_. You _are not_ a bad person, baby."

The young girl didn't listen to her, she kept shaking her head and her breaths were shallow and high. Alex cursed and moved in front of Jamie, cupping her face, so their eyes met.

"Listen to me, you're gonna hyperventilate. You gotta breathe, baby." Alex rushed out, starting to panic as well, not able to stop herself even though she knew she was making it worse.

Jamie tried to pull away from her and she stumbled, dizzy.

"I can't...I'm bad...I'm bad..." the girl kept muttering between panicked wailings.

Alex turned toward the stairs, gripping the railing.

"Maggie!!! Get down here!" the agent yelled before going back to her daughter.

The redhead caught her just in time before Jamie passed out. She carefully laid the girl down, her head in her lap, pushing her sweaty hair away. Loud footstep warned Alex that her wife and son were getting to her. Maggie was the first to reach them, taking off her leather jacket and throwing it on the floor.

"She just passed out." Alex informed her. "Zach, get me a cold cloth please."

The tall teenager looked at his sister with wide eyes before he quickly went to the bathroom beside the stairs. Maggie stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Hey, mija, mama is here." the woman whispered with love.

Zach came back toward the women and Maggie put the wet washcloth on Jamie's neck and chest. The girl moaned and breathed deeply, waking up slowly.

"It's okay, mija, stay down, just keep breathing." Maggie breathed out, relieved.

Jamie looked at both of her moms, meeting Alex's eyes and started to cry, covering her face with her arm.

"I'm sorry." she cried as Alex transferred her into Maggie's arms.

Maggie held her daughter close, her chin against Jamie's head.

"You have nothing to apologize about, baby." Alex whispered, curling a strand of hair behind Jamie's ear.

The girl shook her head but took deep breath. She hid her face in her mama's stomach and whined. They all waited for her to calm down.

"Mom. Bath." she mumbled after a while.

The redhead sighed out of relief, ducking her head. Jamie asking for a bath usually meant that her panic attack had subsided and that her baby girl felt calmer. For now. Maggie kissed her wife's temple before Alex stood up, squeezing her son's shoulder. Zach swallowed at how small his sister looked in their mother's arms.

"Come on, sweetie, you should head back upstairs for a while, okay? We'll see you in a bit." Alex told him softly before she left the room.

The teenage boy kneeled slowly beside Jamie and the brunette opened her eyes, looking at him warily.

"Hey sis, do you want Gertie for the night?" Zach offered.

Gertie was a German sheperd plush they shared. After the family dog's death, the kids had been depressed, though Zach could swear his mama had been the one who cried the most. Maggie had brought Gertrude home when one of the trained dog's at her precinct had puppies. After she died, the family had gone to Midvale for a small vacation and went to one of Alex's favorite place, the arcade. And there the plush stood in her black and gold glory on top of the other animals in the machine. Zach had silently stared at it for a minute until Jamie had joined him. He had expected her to say something but she simply gave him a dollar bill. They had tried and tried for half an hour until their moms had found them and Alex gave Jamie tips. Zach now knew that his mom had done most of the job but he still remembered the silent joy in his sister's eyes when she won Gertie before she let out a whoop, breaking the sad vibe, causing their whole family to laugh. Zach wanting to bring that light back in Jamie's eyes.

The older Sawyer-Danvers sibling half expected Jamie to scoff and retort she was too old to bring Gertie back in her bed, but the girl simply nodded at him, a lone tear falling down her cheek. Zach nodded back at her, meeting his mama's eyes in the process. Maggie was looking at him with a sad grateful smile. The boy decided to get up, leaving the brunettes alone.

Alex walked back toward her wife and daughter, wiping her humid hands on her sweatpants. Jamie was now sitting between Maggie's legs, her head on her chest. The tall woman leaned toward the half-asleep girl, caressing her eyebrow.

"Hey, slugger. Still want that bath? It's lukewarm, just how you like it." she whispered.

Several times, Maggie had found out that Jamie was taking way too hot showers after her panic attacks. So, she and Alex had talked to their daughter about it, about better coping mechanisms and self-care.

"Kay." Jamie murmured, opening an eyelid "Carry me?"

Maggie looked up to her wife, arching an eyebrow at the request. Alex bit her lips, knowing her back would hate her for it later. She kneeled toward her girls and Maggie helped her, switching Jamie back in her lover's arms. Alex groaned as she stood up, her partner in tow, making sure she didn't hit their daughter's head on door frames.

They all crossed the bathroom threshold and Alex sat Jamie down on the toilet. The girl was sleepy, her head hanging forward, exhausted. Both her moms' started to unwrap the tape off her hands, whispering soft words and dropping small kisses. Jamie smiled, tears still falling down. Despite it all, she felt lucky.

 

It was an hour later, after Jamie was out of the bath and Maggie untangled her hair, that the brunette woman decided to go look for her son while Alex was prepping the living room. Thankfully, Jamie was feeling a whole lot better and even teased their mothers.

Maggie stepped into Zach's room, already calling him out before she noticed he wasn't there. She moved toward the bathroom but the door was wide open. She came to leave but sighed when she saw multiples paper balls on the floor near the recycling bin. She shook her head, muttering about wasted paper as she picked up the balls under her son's desk, throwing them in the blue can. Something caught her eye under the wooden work space. It was a beige document file, similar to those she used back when she was a cop.

The detective's instincts were still in her as she untucked the file from it safe place.

The agent stood back up, feeling uneasy as she opened her kid's hidden project. She inhaled deeply and frowned, dropping the pictures on Zach's desk. Dozens of photos, of places, tracking a brunette woman wherever she was and planned to go. Maggie rubbed her forehead, recognizing the subject.

''Ma, what are you doing in my room?''

Maggie turned around, her hands on her hips, as upset as her son appeared to be.

''What am I doing in your room that is in my house, Zachariah?!" the mother replied "What is this?''

The boy froze, seeing the open document in front of his mama. He crossed the room, piling up the evidence.

''It's nothing. You shouldn't have snoop into my stuff!'' he snapped.

His mother seemed to have grown all of sudden, her chin high and her eyes fired up.

''Watch your tone, young man. Now, tell me what this is!'' she insisted, pointing at his desk.

Zach gulped and thanked the heavens or curse it when his sister walked into the room, her hair still damp.

''Z, Ma? Mom is ready downstairs for a movie...what's going on?'' Jamie trailed on, her hand waving between her brother and their mother.

Maggie's jaw was locked so hard it hurt as she tried to calm down for her daughter's sake. She picked up the document from Zach's hands, showing it to the teenage girl.

''I'm waiting for your brother to tell me." she said infinitely slow and steady "Did you know about this, Jamie?''

Jamie stayed silent for a moment, her eyes and her jaw hard as she took in the file. Her fingers were twitching on her thigh.

''So you knew...'' Maggie understood, taking a step back.

The youngest Sawyer-Danvers stepped into the room, pouncing on her brother, punching him on the shoulder.

''What the hell, Z?! You said we couldn't leave a digital trace of this and you just let the file out there for everyone to see?!'' Jamie roared.

Maggie's eyebrows reached her hair as her eyes got wide, surprise by her daughter's anger. The woman stood between her two kids, holding them off.

''It's not my fault!" Zach retorted loudly "Ma was a detective for most of her career! She detects!''

Jamie rolled her eyes and groaned, lifting her hands up as her mom looked between her and Zach, back and forth.

''Ugh don't use ma's line on mom, Z, it's weird.'' she scolded him.

The boy snarled between his teeth, pushing her hair back harshly.

''That is not what I...'' Zach started before his mom interrupted him, rejoining them.

''Kids, enough! What is going on here?!'' the redheaded woman wanted to know.

Maggie pinched the edge of her nose, walking toward her wife, leaving the kids behind glaring at each other.

''Look at the research your kids have done lately.'' Maggie said, throwing the papers on Zach's bed.

Alex arched an eyebrow at her and scoffed, approaching the bed.

''How convenient it is that they're my kids when they're in trouble.'' Alex commented, picking Colleen Mcshire's pictures.

The tall woman shut off for a while, her hand curling into a fist by her side. She sat down and sighed, rubbing her eyes. Jamie crossed her arms over her chest leaning back on the wall while Zach sat down on his desk, his head in his hands.

''For how long has this been going on?'' the agent asked lowly, inspecting the woman that killed her wife in an alternate timeline.

Zach and Jamie stayed quiet, looking at each other.

''Kids, your mom asked you a question?! For how long have you kept this from us?'' Maggie snapped at them.

Alex hesitated, lifting a hand toward her wife, trying to calm her down. The smaller woman pulled away, not in the mood. Zach gulped, being suddenly uncomfortable.

''Mags, how about we hear them out before getting mad at them?'' the redhead suggested softly.

Jamie bit her lips, not letting out a comment about how Maggie was usually the good cop and mom the bad cop. Maggie huffed at her wife, holding her eyes. The women had a silent conversation while Jamie and Zach tried to have their own. The older sibling simply shrugged while Jamie rolled her eyes at her brother's lack of interest at saving their asses.

''We started gathering intel on her since we've been back.'' admitted Zach.

The young brunette pinched her nose while her mama paced around the room, her hands on her hips. Alex's eyes were following her from her seat on the bed until Maggie glared at her for her lack of support and her usual intimidating stance.

''Gathering intel? Who do you guys think you are, hm? Jamie, I know you want to be a DEO agent one day, but right now, you're just a kid.'' Maggie reminded her, a finger up. ''So, why don't you just focus on that?''

Maggie's voice cracked and Alex reached out for her, a hand on the small of her back, her lips on her elbow. Alex sighed, pulling the brunette into her lap.

''You know they were just worried about you, love.'' she whispered in her ear.

The smaller woman breathed out slowly, nodding. Jamie counted her breaths in her head while Zach looked at his mothers, worry all over his eyes.

''What were you guys gonna do when you'd found her?'' Maggie questioned once more in a calmer tone.

''Nothing.'' Jamie lied ''We didn't think that far ahead. We just wanted to know where she was and what she was up to.''

Zach tried to catch his sister's eyes but the girl was too focus on the hardware floor. The truth was, Jamie didn't know what her brother and her were gonna do, but the younger sibling wouldn't have sat there doing nothing while her mother and the stability of their family was at stake.

''Why did you not come to us sooner?'' Maggie asked, moving to sit beside her wife.

The ex-detective leaned her elbows on her knees, biting her lips, trying to be patient while Alex's throat was tight with guilt and worry.

''Because we knew you already felt bad enough.'' Zach finally said. ''We heard you fight last week.''

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, frowning. The brunette reached out, taking the tall woman's hand between her thighs and linked their fingers.

''We weren't fighting, honey.'' assured Maggie.

''Okay so you were passionately exchanging words, whatever float your boat.'' Jamie said rolling her eyes.

Alex straightened herself, looking at her daughter. The girl swallowed, holding her eyes.

''We weren't, Jamie. I was angry at myself, yes, but your mama was trying to talk me out of it and I was being stubborn. ''Alex explained ''She then asked if I wanted her to keep feeling guilty and I refuted. Anyway, we...sort it out. Just like we are doing now.''

Jamie frowned at her mom's explanations. She always hated when her moms were fighting. She looked over at her brother, seeing him conflicted as well.

''It's just, Nora, Barry and Iris's daughter, told me that when you affect the timeline, mistakes happen and changes occur. We just wanted to be sure that _this_ woman wasn't gonna come around at some point.'' Zach told his moms, relieved they now knew the truth.

Alex lifted a hand up toward her kids.

''Okay, you guys gotta stop crossing the multiverses to visit your girlfriends and boyfriends! It's too risky.'' the redhead declared.

''She is not my girlfriend!'' Zach groaned as Jamie rolled her eyes ''I didn't see Damon since Christmas!''

Maggie got up from the bed, waving her arms around.

''Enough. What your mom means is that you rectified the timeline, honey. You didn't change it. No flashpoint was created. the brunette said, rubbing her son's arms gently with a reassuring smile.

Jamie looked around the room, deep in thought.

"So, if there was anything like that happening, would we call it a Supergirlpoint or would it still be Flashpoint for some reason?" the girl asked.

Her whole family blinked at her, not even bothering to answer.

"Right. Not the priority here, but still an interesting question, isn't?" Jamie added, still meeting silence "I'm just trying to join the nerd side of this family here." the teenager said with her arms up.

Maggie snorted and shared a short smile with her wife before returning her attention to Zach.

"Everything is gonna be okay, just like it was meant to be.'' the woman comforted him.

The young redhead looked at her, breathing heavily.

''How can you be so sure?'' he whispered.

''Because mom already took care of it.'' Jamie chimed in, frowning.

They all turned to look at her as the youngest Sawyer-Danvers figured it out slowly.

''I mean, mom, you didn't seem entirely surprised by the intel we gathered and I know you. You wouldn't let anything happen to mama.''

Zach cursed himself and her sister for not understanding all of this earlier, it would have avoided them being in this mess.

''But when?'' he asked anyway, curious.

Alex rose from the bed, scratching her eyebrow. She rejoined her wife, nudging her shoulder.

''When she was pregnant with you. I didn't want to risk it and I was getting paranoid. Your mama of course noticed it and brought me back on track. I put Mcshire in the DEO system and anything that happens with her, we get a notification.''

Jamie started to pace around the room, biting on her thumb.

''But is that enough?!'' she insisted worriedly.

Maggie walked toward her daughter, putting her hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down with soft touches.

''It has to be, sweetie. We can't just assume the worst of someone only because we saw a version of what they could be.''

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest, breathing loudly through her nose as if it could protect her from the fear.

''But she killed you, ma. You and mom weren't just not together anymore, you weren't just in another country, _you were dead_. Murdered. I read your obituary, mama.'' Jamie managed to say through her cracked voice.

Maggie hugged her daughter close, trying to soothe her the best she could.

''I know, baby. I know. You have no idea how sorry I am that you and your brother had to go through this. We love you so much, kids.''

Jamie held on tightly to her mother, catching the sight of her mom and her brother in each other's arms as well. Alex kissed her son's temple, still watching Jamie and Maggie from the corner of her eyes.

''Okay, how about we all go fall asleep in front of a movie?'' Alex suggested, wiping her remaining tears ''We'll sleep in the living room like we used to when you were younger.''

The Sawyer-Danvers sibling nodded and smiled as their moms walked past them with a kiss in their hair, Maggie picking up the informations about McShire. Once they were alone, Jamie looked down at the floor for a moment before sighing.

''I'm sorry, Z, for snapping at you, you didn't deserve that.'' the young girl said, shaking her head.

The tall boy shrugged, smiling faintly at her before sitting down on his bed. He frowned, finding a loose picture of Colleen on the carpet. Jamie joined him by his side as he studied the photo in his palm.

''We shouldn't have done that. This isn't like us, Jamie.'' Zach muttered, ripping the picture apart.

The younger sibling swallowed and blinked at the remaining pieces of the woman she became obsessed with. The woman she was scared of. Scared of what she could do to her mama and what Jamie could have done if she had found her.

''I don't know, Z. I've done things I didn't think I could do.'' Jamie breathed, her chest constricting itself as she recalled the knife in the man's throat.

When they had came back and Jamie had found the knife in it grey box in her drawer, she had freaked out and had fell down to her knees. The brunette had controlled her panic attacks for so long, she barely had them anymore, but ever since she and her brother returned from the trip to 2017, the girl felt stronger and weaker at the same time. It was confusing her day and night.

''A part of me still want to keep an eye on her.'' Jamie confessed.

Zach hesitated, putting his arm around his sister, pulling her close. He sighed against the side of her head.

''You heard moms. I'm worried too but we can't live in fear. We gotta go back to our lives, sis. We have to trust moms again.''

The girl nodded, ruffling her brother's hair and standing up. She was too tired to think anymore.

''All right, we should go join them before they put on Chainsaw or something. We'll talk about your non girlfriend Nora later, Z. Don't think I'm gonna let this go.'' Jamie teased him, waving her finger in his face.

Zach slapped her hand away and groaned, getting up as well.

''What about the triangle you're stuck in with Damon and Maverick?'' he teased back.

Jamie stopped in the threshold, rolling her eyes. Maverick was her best friend and Winn Schott and Piper Vasquez's daughter. They have known each other their whole lives and things got complicated when she came back from the past and Mave admitted having feelings for her.

''Shut up, Z. I don't believe in triangles.'' Jamie retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zach arched an eyebrow as he tiptoed, reaching out for something in his closet.

''That doesn't even make sense, Jamie.'' the young teenager said as he retrieved what he was looking for.

''Whatever.'' Jamie mumbled as he crossed the room.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and waved Gertie in front of his sister's face. Her smile softened immediately as she took the plush, caressing the pup's ears with her fingertips.

They walked down the stairs, breathing deeply as they watched their family's pictures on the wall and smiled even more when they reached the living room. The couch was pushed off, two made up mattresses on the floor were covered of blankets, their moms curled up together and feeding each other popcorn. Zach took Jamie's hand in his, squeezing it.

''Are you okay, sis?'' he whispered, thinking back of everything they've been through, taking their reality in.

Nothing had changed outside of them, but inside, it would take a whole for everything to go back to normal. As normal as their lives were. Jamie sighed and nodded quickly as their moms turned their heads toward them with beaming smiles, throwing cushions at them.

''With you guys by my side,'' she answered him with a grin ''I will be.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping someday to properly introduce Maverick Schott Vasquez if I find the time to keep writing this story. You guys are free to leave me ideas about this family :)


End file.
